Cloudy Days and Rainbows
by Zombie Dino
Summary: AU. Bella is already a vampire, and Alice and Jasper aren't together anymore. Alice has a vision that she's going to meet her soulmate in Forks, Washington. Alice/human OC Femslash. Lame summary, I know. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary:_** _AU. Bella is already a vampire, and Alice and Jasper aren't together anymore. Alice has a vision that she's going to meet her soulmate in Forks, Washington. Alice/human OC Femslash._

 ** _A/N:_** _Well, here's another story haha. I've never written in first person before, so it's kind of difficult for me. But it's a fun exercise._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. OC's in this story are mine, though. Also, no beta, so any and all mistakes are mine. _

* * *

I sighed as we pulled up to the school.

My _new_ school.

I'd never switched schools in the middle of the year before, and I was nervous. Grandma must have felt the waves of anxiousness roll off of me because she said, "Don't worry, Jade. Everything will be fine. Deep breaths!" She said encouragingly, "Just be yourself! Everyone will love you."

I managed a half smile at that, knowing she was just trying to help. I nodded with another sigh as I got out of the car, accidently slamming the door behind me. I cringed and looked back at Grandma with an apologetic look. She just smiled reassuringly and waved happily before driving away.

My heart was pounding out of my chest.

 _Stupid anxiety_ , I thought to myself. I took a deep breath in, much like Grandma had said, and walked into the front office. Behind the desk immediately in front of the door was a short, round woman with short red hair. She looked at me expectantly with a polite smile on her face.

"Oh," I began as I walked up to the desk, "I'm Jade? The new girl?"

"Ah, Miss Woods!" She greeted happily, "I'm glad to see you made it, though you're a little late." My anxiety kicked back up.

 _Late_?

That explains why no students were seen lurking around. But still. How did I manage that on my _first day_?

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to calm myself back down.

"Miss Woods? Are you okay?" She asked, "You're a little pale."

I waved off her concern with what I hoped was a convincing smile, "Yeah, I'm good. Just, you know, new school jitters."

She smiled at me again, "Well this is a nice enough place. I'm sure you'll fit right in!" She said, handing me a slip of paper, "Here's your schedule, and a map of the school. Do you need someone to show you to your first class?"

"No, no. I think I'm good." I insisted, taking the paper. It was a small school. It couldn't be that hard, right?

Less than five minutes later I realized my mistake.

I somehow managed to get lost.

I sighed to myself, carefully eyeing the map. How did they manage to make it so confusing? It was such a small school. Literally all they had to do was say, 'Take a left here, then a right. Then down the hall.'

But no.

They had everything numbered.

I _hated_ numbers.

Well, math. Hatred of numbers was just a byproduct.

I continued to stare at the map as I walked forward, not really paying attention. Which, looking back on it, was probably kind of stupid.

"Excuse me?" I heard a smooth voice. I immediately stopped and looked up, trying to find the source.

Only to see a pillar right in my face.

Oh.

Was I about to walk into that?

I was totally about to walk into that.

I closed my eyes in embarrassment, slowly turning around, face red.

I turned around to see the five most beautiful people I'd ever seen.

They were all pale, _weirdly_ pale, but it suited them just fine. The biggest one was really muscular, standing taller than the rest. He had short brown hair, and was sporting a big, friendly smile. The girl next to him was almost as tall, with long curly blonde hair, though she looked less friendly. She easily could have been a model, or actress. Heck, _any_ of them could have been. Next to her was another girl, though she was a little shorter, with long chocolate brown hair. Her features seemed neutral, like she didn't care about anything. The man next to her had short bronze-colored hair, and he almost seemed amused by something.

Standing in front of them was a much shorter girl with short black hair that was in disarray, but it looked perfectly fine for her. They all had dark brown eyes.

The shorter girl spoke up, making me realize she was the first one to speak in the first place, "Are you lost?" She asked. Her voice was practically angelic. Soft and smooth, like velvet.

"Uh…" I began, like a fool. I was in an utter trance. They were all so _beautiful_. After a moment I cleared my throat, "Uh, yeah," I said, too exasperated to try and come up with a lie, "I don't really know where I am."

"Forks High School." The muscular one helpfully supplied with a goofy grin.

I let out a small laugh, instantly feeling more comfortable, "Oh, thanks."

"You're Jade, right?" The shorter one asked. I nodded, though I must have looked confused because she continued, "Everyone knows who you are. New people are a big deal in small schools like this," She said. "I'm Alice, and this is Emmet," The muscular one, "Rose," The taller girl, "Bella," The other girl, "And Edward."

Alice extended her hand politely to shake. Out of instinct I reached out, shaking her hand. It was ice cold, though her hand was undeniably smooth. I could have sworn I felt a small shock as our hands touched.

"It's nice to meet you," Alice continued with a polite smile.

"You too." I said, almost out of habit, with a small, awkward smile of my own.

"Can I see your schedule?" Alice asked, reaching out her hand again. I nodded mutely and obliged, handing her the slip of paper. She studied it for a moment, before smiling. "Looks like we have a few classes together," She said happily, "But not first hour. Bella has science with you. She can show you the way, and then I can pick you up for math."

I looked up at Bella, and she gave an awkward smile of her own. Again I felt a little more comfortable.

Then I realized what Alice had said, "Oh, you don't have to pick me up. I'm sure I can—"

"It's no trouble at all," Alice insisted, "I remember being new here. It's a little bit of a maze, considering how small the school is."

I got the feeling she was just being nice, but nonetheless conceded.

"Well, thanks," I began, "You're being really nice."

"Of course!" Alice said happily, "Like I said, I remember being new. It's always nice to have someone help."

I nodded, agreeing.

"Well, we're late." Rose began, "We might as well head to class."

"Oh, right. Class is a thing," I muttered. Alice, Edward and Emmet chuckled. I was surprised they heard me.

I awkwardly looked to Bella, who looked expectantly back, "Uh…lead the way?" I asked more than stated.

She nodded quietly, turning around and walking the opposite direction. I had to jog to catch up to her, but sent one last wave at the rest of the group. Alice waved back happily.

I heard a bark of laughter from the group, and turned around once more to see Emmet clap Alice happily on the back. It looked rather harsh, considering her size, but she seemed to take it fine. She grinned up at the taller boy.

I was caught in a trance again.

She was so _beautiful._ Her smile was contagious, and even though I didn't know what she was smiling about, I found myself smiling as well.

"You really need to watch where you're going," Bella said, catching me off guard. I turned around once more to find that I almost walked into a wall. I sighed.

"Yes," I agreed, pursing my lips, "Yes I do."

She led me the rest of the way to the class, only for me to stop short of the door. I looked inside, and realized I hadn't been noticed yet. Maybe I could run?

"What, do you need to be invited in?" Bella suddenly asked from behind.

Oh, yeah. Bella.

"Yes," I said sarcastically, "I'm a vampire. That must explain why I'm so pale."

She seemed to find the joke much funnier than it was, because she laughed. It wasn't loud, but musical and beautiful in general.

The laugh seemed to catch the attention of the teacher, though, for she looked to the side and noticed them for the first time.

"Ah, Bella, late again I see." She said, with no malice in her words. In fact, she had a slight smile on her face.

"We ran into Jade, and I thought I'd show her to class." Bella explained.

"Ah, and you must be Jade, then," The teacher surmised, "I'm Ms. Goldstein, welcome to class."

I nodded in thanks, finally walking in.

Big mistake.

Everyone was staring at me. I could practically feel the judgement in their eyes, though I hadn't turned to the class yet.

I took a deep breath in, turning and eyeing the classroom for the first time.

Everyone sat at tables that were big enough for two, and every table was full. Except for the one Bella sat at.

"Why don't you sit next to Bella?" Ms. Goldstein said, as if I had a choice. I nodded again, making my way to her table in the back, nearly tripping over my own two feet in the process. I sighed as I heard a few bits of stifled laughter.

Bella smiled politely as I sat down.

The class in itself was very low-key and uneventful, despite the fact that I had no idea what was going on.

That was until suddenly papers were being passed back. I probably should have been paying attention.

"I know you just started, Jade," Ms. Goldstein started, "But just try and do your best. You may ask Bella for help, should you need it."

Ah, it was a quiz.

Lucky me.

Bella looked over at me and must have saw my look of utter horror, because she looked somewhat amused.

Remember when I said I hated math?

Well, I hated science too.

Five minutes passed, and all I'd written on the test was my name and the date. I was lucky I even remembered that much.

"Need some help?" Bella whispered, amusement clear in her voice.

"Um, that would be much appreciated."

"What don't you get? The girl asked.

"Uh…all of it?" I asked more than stated. Her smile grew.

"Okay, what _do_ you get?"

I pursed my lips, "The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell?" Again I asked more than stated.

She let out a soft, musical laugh, but it was loud enough for a few people to turn their heads. My face turned red, I'm sure.

"Here," She said, showing me her paper, "Why don't you just copy for now and we can go over it later, if you'd like."

I let out a sound of appreciation, before realizing that I was about to cheat, and bring her in on it. I didn't want her to get in trouble for me, "I don't want you to get in trouble." I whispered.

"It's fine," Bella assured. She didn't need to tell me twice.

I nodded in appreciation, quickly copying her answers.

Her handwriting was so _clean._ Perfect, even. I suddenly felt self-conscience about my own chicken scratch.

I managed to finish writing down the answers just as the bell rang. I smiled in thanks, and she returned it with a toothy, perfect grin. We got up from our seats and handed in the papers.

"Next time maybe try and _help_ her before you give her the answers, hm, Bella?" Ms. Goldstein said with a raised brow. She'd caught us red-handed, though she didn't really seem upset. Bella just shrugged it off as my face turned red again.

"Sorry," I murmured quietly.

"I'll let it slide," she said with a grin, " _This_ time." I nodded in appreciation before she asked, "do you need me to sign your slip?"

I looked at my schedule again, realizing that there were, indeed, spaces for each teacher to sign, "Oh, yeah." I said. She took it from my hands and signed it quickly.

"Do you need help getting to your next class?"

"Actually, that's why I'm here," I recognized Alice's musical voice come from the door. I turned around and she waved and smiled at me. My face turned red _again_.

Wait. Why was I blushing?

"Ah, Miss Alice. I see the Cullen's are being especially helpful today," Ms. Goldstein said, looking between Alice and Bella.

"We share the next class, anyway," Alice explained, "but I'm glad to help."

The teacher nodded in understanding, "Then I'll see you later today, Alice. And Miss Jade, perhaps you should try and study?"

"She already knows that the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell," Bella helpfully commented. I rolled my eyes as Ms. Goldstein and Alice both raised a brow in question.

"Practically a scientist," I deadpanned.

Alice smiled, grabbing me by the arm and leading me out of the door, and I immediately shivered at the contact. Both because her hands were cold, and because of something else I didn't recognize. I could feel the coldness of her hand seeping through my long-sleeved t-shirt. Maybe I should have worn something a little thicker.

Why were her hands so _cold_?

"Thanks again for being so nice," I offered as she led me down the hall. People were _staring_ at us. Moreover, they kept glancing at how Alice's hand was firmly gripping my arm, "You really don't have to."

"It's no problem at all!" Alice replied happily, "I'm glad to help." I smiled in response. Her up-beat attitude was contagious.

Soon we ended up at math class with time to spare. Alice walked me up to the teacher as I introduced myself, "Uh, hi. I'm Jade, the new girl."

He nodded his head in understanding, "Take a seat wherever you'd like." He said without looking up from his papers.

"Great!" Alice said, pulling me by the arm again, "You can sit next to me." She smiled. I smiled in return, oddly excited at the concept.

We sat down at another table in the back of the room as more students began pouring in. They glanced at Alice and I, and I could feel the judgement roll off of them. I wondered what was going through their heads.

"Why do people keep staring?" I asked quietly.

"You're new," Alice replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "It's the most exciting thing to happen here since sliced bread."

I let out a laugh, "That exciting, huh?" Alice merely nodded her head, pleased with her statement.

"I, uh, I should probably warn you," I began after a few moments of silence, "I'm bad at math. Like, _really_ bad. Numbers actually offend me."

She let out a small laugh of her own, a light, musical sound in itself. I was in a trance all over again until she spoke up, "That's okay, I can help you."

I shook my head no, I didn't want to be any more of a bother, "No, you've done enough for me today. I really appreciate it, but it's okay."

Alice waved off my words, "It's fine! I'd love to help. Besides," She said, scooting a little closer to me as if she were about to let me in on a secret. I felt a little self-conscience at how close we were sitting now, but resisted the urge to lean back, "I'd like for us to be friends." She whispered conspiratorially.

The statement caught me off guard. We'd just met that morning. She didn't know anything about me. To be fair, I didn't know anything about her, either. But she seemed flawless, both in looks and in attitude. I figured I couldn't go wrong with a friend like that.

"Oh," I managed simply before smiling at the thought, "I think I'd like that too."

She smiled in response, perking up, "It's settled then. I'll be your new math tutor!"

That's not at all what we just talked about, but I agreed anyway, smiling stupidly.

The rest of math was rather uneventful, other than the fact that Alice kept leaning over and starting small conversations with me. I didn't really mind, she was very interesting.

The bell rang, indicating the end of class. Alice looked slightly disappointed, though a moment later she perked back up, "I don't think any of us are in your next class. I can take you there, if you'd like, though."

"I—" I honestly wanted her to, because I just wanted to spend more time with her for some reason, but still I said, "I don't want you to be late for your class, though." And I didn't.

"It's okay! My class is practically right next to yours." She said. I smiled at her enthusiasm, and nodded in acceptance. She grinned again, standing up and grabbing me by the arm yet again. This time she looped her arm through mine, and practically _skipped_ down the hall to our next class, smiling widely the whole time.

I smiled at her antics, trying to hold back a laugh. It didn't work, though, because a small laugh escaped my lips anyway. She turned to look at me, slightly confused, "What?" She asked.

"Nothing," I managed with a smile, "You're just cute."

She stopped for a moment, seeming to consider my words. Her brows furrowed in thought for a second, and I became worried I said the wrong thing.

"I mean—" I started, quickly backpedaling, "I didn't mean that in a weird way or anything—"

This time _she_ laughed, "I know. And thank you for the compliment, I just wasn't expecting it."

This time I tilted my head to the side slightly as we continued walking.

How could she not expect such a compliment? She was _adorable_. Not just adorable, but beautiful. She must've gotten compliments all the time.

Soon we made it to my next class, and she looped her arm out of mine. I suddenly felt empty without the contact.

"Anyway," Alice said, "Next hour is lunch. I'll meet you here to take you." She smiled again, walking off with another wave in my direction as she turned around. I smiled in turn, shaking my head.

Why was she being so _nice_?

I walked into the class and up to the teacher, who immediately noticed me.

"HI," I began, "I'm the new girl?"

"Ah, yes, Jade Woods. It's nice to meet you." The man said, "I'm Mr. Ryan."

I nodded in greeting, "Is there anywhere you'd like me to sit?"

"There's an empty seat in the back," He said, and I held back a sigh of relief. Sitting in the back was the best, "Though I'd like you to stay up here and introduce yourself to the class first." I slumped my shoulders in defeat, and he caught the motion, laughing, "Don't worry. It won't be too bad."

I waited at the front of the class as the rest of the students filed in. I must have had a scowl on my face, I realized, because people quickly looked away when they noticed me. I _tried_ to smile though.

The bell rang, indicating class had started, and Mr. Ryan began, "Good morning, class. We have a new student here today." He said, motioning to me, "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

I cleared my throat; sure my face had turned red by then. I _hated_ anxiety.

"Uh, I'm Jade. Woods. The new girl." I managed, thankful my voice didn't crack out of nervousness.

I began walking to my seat, when the teacher caught me off guard, "Well, tell us a little about yourself," He said, amused.

"Oh," I began, "uh, I moved here from Chandler, Arizona. It's close to Phoenix. This is a nice place so far, though I'm used to more sun, I guess."

"Then why are you so pale?" One of the students asked. I felt my face heat up again.

"I never said I _liked_ the sun. Or that the sun liked me." I replied, making a bee-line for my seat. I heard a few bits of laughter, hoping they were laughing at what I said and not at _me_.

In this classroom there were individual desks rather than tables, to which I was slightly relieved.

I furrowed my brows in thought as I realized I forgot what this class actually was.

I sighed in relief when I realized it was History.

And then I nearly cried out in excitement when I realized we were going over Greek mythology.

Greek mythology was my _shit_.

Mr. Ryan sent back a worksheet with about 30 questions on it, and I was able to answer most of them without looking in the text book. I smiled happily to myself.

Wait. Why couldn't Alice see me in _this_ class? I wouldn't have looked so dumb.

The class went by quickly, but before the bell rang we had some free time. One of the students in front of me turned around, looking at me expectantly. When he continued not to say anything and just stare, I finally piped up, "Hey."

"Hi," he started with a bright smile, "I'm John. You're Jade, right?" I merely nodded in response and he continued, "Cool. Do you need someone to show you around school? I wouldn't mind."

I shook my head no, "Thanks, but I've already got a tour guide." I said with a smile.

"Oh?" John asked, looking slightly disappointed, "Who?"

"Alice," I replied. He looked shocked, and I couldn't help but ask, "What?"

"Alice Cullen?" He asked.

"I don't know her last name…"

"Short girl, hangs around the rest of the pretty people?" That was putting it simply, but I nodded regardless, "Weird." He said.

I scrunched my face in confusion, "What?"

"Nothing," John said, before thinking better of it and replying, "Usually the Cullen's just keep to themselves."

"Cullen's?"

"The whole lot of them, they're related." He said, before thinking better of it, "Well, adopted. And I think Rose's last name is Hale. They're weird, though. Always keeping to themselves. And most of them are dating _each other_." John said the last part in slight disgust.

I shrugged, though became slightly disappointed. Who was Alice dating?

Why did I care?

"They're adopted, right? No blood relation?" John shook his head no, "Then what does it matter?" I asked.

"It's just weird, is all." He said with a shake of his head, "Man, you must be something special, for them to be talking to you."

I frowned in confusion. I wasn't special. I was unfortunately average, at best.

Though my curiosity ended up getting the best of me.

"Who's dating who?" I asked.

"Oh," John said, "Emmet and Rose are a thing. So are Bella and Edward."

"Oh," I said. My heart race began picking up, "and Alice?"

"She's single, I think. I don't know, though. She always turns down everyone who asks her."

My heart was practically going to bounce out of my chest at that point.

 _Calm down_ , I told myself, surprised by my reaction.

"Are you okay?" He suddenly asked, "Your face is awfully flushed."

That just caused me to blush more.

"I'm fine." I insisted, "Is it hot in here, though?"

He grinned, "You're aware we're in Forks, right?"

"Ah," was all I said in response.

The bell finally rang, and I immediately got up out of my seat, "Well, hopefully we have some more classes together," John said, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," I said, giving a small wave of goodbye.

I had Mr. Ryan sign my slip of paper before waiting outside the door for Alice. After a couple minutes I became fidgety.

What if she forgot?

My heart fell at the thought.

Wait. Why was I so attached to this girl I just met?

I sighed at the thought.

"You okay?" Someone suddenly asked from beside me. I jumped in surprised, yelling 'gah!' and turning to my side to see it was Alice. She laughed, "Sorry."

"What are you, some sort of ninja?" I asked, hand placed over my heart. It was beating rapidly for a couple reasons.

"Yes," She deadpanned, "but I'm afraid if you tell anyone, I'll have to kill you."

I smirked, "Secret's safe with me." I said, crossing an X over my heart.

She smirked as well, once again looping her arm through mine. I smiled at the contact.

It wasn't far to the cafeteria. By the time we made it inside, it was already full of students.

I felt like every single one of them stared at us as we walked in.

My face flushed again as we walked over to the line for food.

I suddenly didn't feel very hungry.

Regardless, Alice led me to the food. I halfheartedly picked up an apple, as she picked up a bagel. I put my apple and an orange on my tray, waiting for Alice. She soon led me to the table with the rest of her family.

My chair made a squeaking sound as it scratched across the floor. I flinched at the sound, feeling even more awkward.

I cleared my throat, "Uh, hi." I managed. They just stared back.

"Hi," Emmet finally offered, to which I was thankful.

I nodded, again awkwardly, as I took a small bite of the apple. I chewed it slowly before finally swallowing.

Everyone was staring.

Not just the Cullen's, but all the other students. It was painfully obvious.

"So…" I began, trying to come up with some sort of conversation. My brain failed me, though, as I couldn't come up with anything.

"How was your last class?" Alice asked nicely. She genuinely seemed interested.

I perked up at that, "Oh, History? It was nice. And easy. I guess we're going over Greek mythology, which I'm kind of a nerd with anyway, so I knew most of the answers."

"You like Greek mythology?" The short girl asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. I mean, it's interesting, isn't it? All the gods and goddesses. My favorite story is probably the one with Prometheus. He stole fire from the sun, you see, and gave to mankind. Zeus, however, got pissed off at him for it and as a punishment chained him to a rock, to get his liver eaten by a hawk—or was it eagle?—every day." I realized I said all that in a single breath and blushed.

"Sounds painful," Emmet commented, "You're really interested in that?"

"Well, I mean, yeah. Not the painful part. But Prometheus _had_ to know he was going to get punished, but went ahead and did it anyway. For the good of mankind. It's kind of noble, really. Another interesting story they have is that everyone was born with two heads, four legs, and four arms, but one day Zeus separated everyone, so everyone had to spend their lives looking for their other halves. Kind of romantic, really. I wish that kind of thing were true." I realized again that I was ranting, "Sorry. This stuff is just interesting to me. I didn't mean to ramble."

"You're fine!" Alice said, smiling, "It's fun to see you so enthusiastic. What do you mean you wish that kind of thing were true, though? Don't you believe in love?"

I suddenly became uncomfortable, aware that four of the people at the table were in relationships, "I mean, yeah, I guess. I just don't think it's for everyone."

"But you're so young," Alice started, "you can't possibly have given up on love already."

I scoffed, "Ah, to have given up alludes to the fact that I tried in the first place."

Alice looked sad for a moment, and I was afraid I'd said something wrong, but in a moment she was back to her happy-go-lucky self.

"You'll find your soulmate. I know it." She said.

"Oh," I said, embarrassed, "Thanks?"

She just smiled, "Maybe you've already met your soul mate, anyway."

"Are you suggesting that I left my soulmate in Arizona?" I asked, smirking.

"You're from Arizona?" Bella suddenly asked, intrigued, "What part?"

"Chandler. Why?"

"I was from Phoenix, originally." She answered. Something about her look almost seemed wistful.

I nodded, "That's cool." I suddenly realized that none of them had touched their food, "Aren't you guys hungry?" I asked.

"We had a big breakfast." Edward supplied.

"Oh," I shrugged, "Okay."

Another awkward silence lapsed, and I took another bite of my apple.

"What other stories about Greek mythology do you like?" Alice suddenly asked. I furrowed my brows in thought, before kind of laughing to myself. She raised a brow in question.

"Oh," I began, "I just—it's not really Greek mythology, but it's this TV show that was about it. Have you ever heard of Xena: Warrior Princess?" I asked hopefully, and at their blank stares I assumed it was a no, "Well, that makes sense. I think most people our age haven't watched it." They all seemed to think that was amusing, smiling, and I just continued, "It aired in the late 90's and early 2000's."

"What was it about?" Alice asked, genuinely curious.

I laughed to myself again, feeling awkward, but not caring, "You know Hercules? Zeus' half-human half-god son?" At the nod I received, I continued, "Well, she was his friend in this TV show. She was kind of a mary-sue—"

"Mary-sue?"

"Oh. When someone is perfect, with no flaws. It generally happens in TV shows and books and stuff." I explained before continuing, "Well, she had this side-kick, Gabrielle, and they ran around saving towns and stuff. It revolved around Greek mythology, though. It's one of my favorite shows."

"Hmm." Alice said, "Maybe we could watch it together sometime."

"Hah," I began, "maybe. But it's a really cheesy show," I warned, "and the special effects are pretty bad."

Alice shrugged, "I don't mind. I think it would be fun."

I smiled at the thought, "Okay, then. It's a date."

Her smile practically tore her face in two.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : Thanks for reading! I haven't written out anymore of this, and I'm not sure I will. Let me know if you enjoyed it and I might feel motivated to write more :P. But really, critiques are welcome. Just nothing super critical, please. I do have feelings._


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_** _Well, here's another chapter. I have a few ideas of where this story will go. It might seem rushed, and I'm sorry about that._

 **Disclaimer:** _Don't own Twilight, all OC's in this story are mine, however. Also, no beta, so any and all mistakes are mine._

* * *

After lunch, I had gym.

I wasn't super excited about it, but I wasn't really bummed either. Gym wasn't so bad. The most awkward part for me was always changing in the locker room.

After everyone changed we met up in the gymnasium. The room was set up to have four different volley ball games.

See, volley ball wasn't so bad. It could have been worse. Like _track_ or something.

We stood in a straight line as 8 different captains chose who to be on their team. That made me sigh. I was _always_ picked last.

Much to my surprise, however, I was actually picked _first_ this time.

"New girl," the girl had said with a grin. It was almost predatorily. What was her name again? Jess, I think, "You're with me."

I just nodded, dumbstruck, and walked up behind her, waiting for everyone else to be picked. It was obvious there were cliques, because friends and friends of friends were picked first. I felt bad for the last guy to be picked. He was a scrawny little guy, and short too. He wore glasses and had his shoulders slumped permanently in defeat. He ended up on my team, though; and I smiled politely at him. He managed a small smile in return.

Everyone walked up to their different courts, "Let's see what you're made of, new girl," Jess said with another wicked grin. She kind of made me uncomfortable.

"Not much," I deadpanned. She laughed, a little too loud, like it was forced. But I noticed the scrawny kid smirk. I smiled to myself.

The game had begun, and thankfully the ball hadn't come my way so far. The poor scrawny kid, though, was apparently standing in a hotspot. Nearly every time the ball came to our side it went straight for him. He only tried to hit it once, missing, and every other time just flinched away from it.

"Jason," one of the other boys said, annoyed as he flinched away again, "You know you're supposed to actually _hit_ the ball, right?"

The scrawny kid, Jason, just nodded meekly, turning his head down in an apology.

"To be fair," I spoke up, "I think they're actually targeting the kid."

"Because they know he _sucks_." The boy said again. What was his name again? Alex? Sure, let's go with Alex.

"Well, then, they should probably be aiming for me, too." I said with a small laugh, "They'll win in no time." Jason looked up at me appreciatively with a small smile.

I probably should have knocked on wood or something, though, because not two minutes later did the ball come in my direction. Reflexively I hit it, not even daring to aim, but by sheer luck it ended up on the other side of the net. I was impressed with myself.

"See? Better than _him_." Alex said nastily.

I shrugged, "Lucky shot."

The game didn't last that much longer, though.

We lost. By a lot.

Everyone walked over to the bleachers, most of them sitting down while I stayed standing. Jess walked up behind me, "So, new girl," she began.

"Jade." I corrected, turning around to see her.

"Jade," she amended, "I noticed you were sitting with the Cullens at lunch."

There wasn't a question in there, so I just nodded with a small, "Yep."

"Well," she said, "What was that about?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused, "Alice asked me to sit with them so I did."

"Really?" Jess asked, apparently surprised, "Huh. Weird."

"Why is that weird?" I asked, almost defensive.

Jess shrugged, " _They're_ weird. I'd stay away from them if I were you."

"Why?" I asked again, this time definitely defensive.

"They're _weird,_ " she repeated, as if that explained everything. When I just looked at her waiting for more she finally continued, "They're kind of stuck-up. Always keeping to themselves, and shooting everyone else down."

"They've been nice to me so far," I said with a shrug.

"Just…be careful." Jess warned, hands on her hips. I got the feeling she didn't really care about my well-being.

Class ended shortly after that, for which I was thankful. To my surprise, Alice met me outside the locker room door.

"Milady," she said with a grin and a slight bow, "I'm here to take you to your next class."

I just laughed as she looped our arms together, leading the way. It turned out my class was on the other side of the building, which I didn't really mind, because that meant I got to spend more time with Alice. She kept talking excitedly as we walked, and I was hanging on every word.

Suddenly she came to a stop, and I looked down at her, confused. Her brows were furrowed together, as if deep in thought.

"I'm sorry," she began, and I was severely confused by the sudden change in attitude, "I'm talking a lot. I know that sometimes I can be…a lot. I keep forgetting that—" she suddenly cut herself off with a slight sigh before repeating, "I'm sorry."

For a moment I was too confused to even come up with a reply. Finally I managed to speak up, "You're good!" I insisted, "I like your enthusiasm. It's contagious." I smiled.

She smiled in return, though it didn't quite reach her eyes, "If I ever start to be too much, just let me know."

"Will do," I assured, "but I don't think that will happen."

She smiled again, this time seeming much happier, and continued leading me to class.

Soon enough we ended up at the class, "Well, I'll meet you after class and take you to art with me. We have that class together."

I nodded and smiled, thanking her before walking into the class. Most of the students were already there. I hated walking into crowded rooms.

I walked up to the teacher, "Hey, I'm Jade." I introduced myself. The teacher looked up from her papers, smiling.

"Hi!" She said enthusiastically, "I'm Mrs. Brown. Why don't you have a seat? Anywhere is fine." I nodded, turning to look at the available seats. This class had tables again, and I noticed the only empty chair was next to Jason. I smiled, walking to the back of the class, and sitting down beside him.

"Hi," I offered politely, and he nodded back slightly in greeting, offering a small, polite smile. Class hadn't started yet, so I tried to spark up a conversation, "I'm jade," I said, introducing myself.

"Jason." Was all he said back, shortly. His voice was deceptively deep.

I nodded. Well. That was a bust.

Class started up, and Mrs. Brown began talking about something or other. I really probably should have paid more attention. It was a problem of mine.

"Jade?" Mrs. Brown asked. I looked up, realizing it wasn't the first time she said my name, "Ah, first day of school and already zoning out. Nice." She said jokingly. I blushed, muttering an apology, and she continued, "Did you read _To Kill a Mocking Bird_ at your last school?"

"Uh, no." I said, "We didn't really read books at my old school." She looked surprised at that.

"What did you do, then?" She asked.

"Essays." I answered in distaste, "Lots and lots of essays." She smiled at that.

"Well, we're just about finished with this book, so I'm going to give you some leeway. You don't have to read it, and just do as well as you can on the quiz, but I won't count it if you too horribly bad."

Some of the students rolled their eyes and scoffed. Probably jealous. I just smiled at Mrs. Brown, "Okay. Thanks."

So far all my teachers were pretty cool.

The rest of the class went pretty well. Mrs. Brown handed out worksheets for homework that had to do with the book they were reading. I looked down at the paper, having no idea what any of the questions were about. Maybe I could just google it or something when I got home.

"I don't know why everyone is so harsh about the Cullens," Jason suddenly spoke up, surprising me, "They're pretty nice people." I nodded in agreement as he continued, "People just get defensive when they don't know what people are thinking, because they're quiet. And yeah, they mostly keep to themselves, but what's so bad about that? A lot of people here are mean, anyway."

I raised a brow at him, surprised by how passionate he sounded.

"Sorry," he said suddenly, looking down. It made me kind of sad for him, because people must have told him to stop talking a lot, if he was unsure about speaking like that.

"No, no. You're fine." I assured, "And I agree."

"I—" he began, making an awkward face, "Sorry. I'm awkward, and I don't know how to make friends." He said, scrunching his face up in embarrassment.

I simply laughed softly, "Same." He smiled at that.

"Do you think—do you think we could be friends? Maybe?" He asked, hopeful.

I beamed a smile at him, "I'd like that."

He looked relieved.

"What's your next class?" He asked.

"Art," I replied happily.

"Oh," he said, almost sounding disappointed, "I have Math next. Do you like to draw?"

"God, no," I laughed, "I suck at it. I'm more of a photographer."

"Oh, cool." He said, "Sometimes I like to draw. It's not that good though."

"I bet you're great at it." I insisted. He looked down in embarrassment.

"Maybe I'll show you sometime." Jason said.

"That would be neat."

The bell rang, indicating the end of class, "Well," he said, "I'll see you later?"

"Yep," I replied, "have fun in math."

He smiled, "Always. Have fun in art."

"Always."

He walked out the door, nearly bumping into Alice. How did she _get_ here so fast? "Sorry," he muttered.

"No harm, no foul." She insisted before turning to me, "Ready?" I merely nodded as she once again looped her arm in mine.

"Bye, Jason!" I called behind me. I heard a small reply, making me smile. As we continued to walk I said, "He's a nice kid."

Alice nodded in agreement, "He is."

A few moments of comfortable silence passed, "Are you excited for art?" Alice suddenly asked, "I love art."

"I'm kind of looking forward to it," I admitted, "Not the drawing part. I like to take pictures. Hopefully that's good enough."

Alice nodded, "Mr. Watson is cool. He likes all forms of art."

"Cool."

We walked into the classroom and I once again introduced myself to the teacher, "Hi, I'm Jade?"

"Ah, Miss Woods," the teacher began, "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Mr. Watson. I hear you like photography?" He must have noticed my confused look because he continued with a laugh, "That might have sounded kind of creepy, sorry. I know your grandmother, and she's told me a little about you. She mentioned you like photography."

"Oh," I said, "Yeah. It's somewhat of a hobby."

"What kind of pictures do you like to take?"

"Anything, really," I started, "Mostly landscapes, buildings. Forks is much prettier than Chandler, believe me. I'm so tired of the desert."

He laughed again, "I can imagine. Forks is much greener, I'm sure." I nodded before he continued, "Well it looks like you've made a friend in Alice. Why don't you sit next to her?" I smiled. Mr. Watson and I were going to get along fine.

It was more tables. I was kind of glad to be able to sit close to her.

Instead of sitting at the back like I had in every other class, we sat in the front. I felt people staring at me from behind, making me self-conscience. Alice ignored them, though, happily pulling out her art portfolio and opening it.

I gasped at the picture she'd drawn. It was so _beautiful_.

She'd drawn both Edward and Bella, holding hands and standing intimately close to each other. They were both laughing in the picture. They looked as beautiful as real life.

"That's so _beautiful_." I said, shock evident in my voice.

Alice perked up, "Thanks. I like to draw the people I love."

"Well, you're _really_ good." I said.

"Thanks," She said again with a smile, "do you have any of your photographs with you?"

"Ah, no." I said, and she seemed kind of bummed out, "I forgot them at home. I probably should have brought them, though, huh?"

Mr. Watson overheard the conversation, because he piped in, "Why don't you bring your camera to school from now on, too? Never know what kind of opportunities for pictures you might get."

I nodded, liking the idea. Alice seemed happy as well.

The bell rang, indicating the beginning of class. Mr. Watson looked directly at me, "Well, looks like you're a lucky lady. We're about to start a major project today." He said with a smile. I laughed to myself, not really considering myself lucky.

He addressed the rest of the class, "Today we're going to start a project," he began, "by the end of the year, I want each of you to create a piece of art. I don't care what it is, whether it's a painting, drawing, _photograph,_ " he looked directly at me before continuing, "pottery or whatever else your creative heart's desire. Just as long as you put effort into it, and are willing to show it to the class at the end of the year. I'm looking forward to seeing what you all come up with." He said with a smile, "Today we're going to start coming up with ideas on what we want to do, so you can talk amongst yourselves, if you'd like. Just _do_ try and not to be too loud."

I smiled. Sounded easy enough.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Alice asked, curious.

"Well, presumably I'll take a picture of something. Maybe I'll go on a walk and look around for a spot I like."

"The woods can be kind of dangerous," Alice warned seriously, "there are animals and other things."

"I'll bring pepper spray." I deadpanned. She smiled at me.

"Beware, bears! She has pepper spray." Alice joked.

"Hey, I'm sure they don't want to deal with that," I joked back, "Do you know what _you're_ going to do for the project?"

She sighed, "Presumably draw something," she answered, "but I don't know what, or who, yet."

"I'm jealous of your skills." I commented, looking at the drawing again.

Alice merely shrugged, "It's not that big of a deal."

"Are you kidding me? I'd _kill_ for talent like that."

"You have your own talent," Alice reminded, "With photography."

I scoffed, "I literally aim a camera and press a button. Yes. Talent."

She smiled, "It takes talent." She insisted.

Throughout the rest of the class, Alice and I just talked about this and that, getting to know each other a little better. She explained that Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted her when she was a child, and that she didn't remember much before that.

I explained that I never knew my father, and that my mom passed away recently.

"I'm sorry," Alice said sincerely.

"It happens," I said, trying to shrug it off.

"Is that why you live with your grandma now?" I nodded yes.

"Mom didn't have any siblings, and since I never knew my dad, I couldn't go down that route. My grandma got stuck with me."

"I doubt she looks at it like that."

I shrugged again, "I just feel kind of bad for her. She lost Grandpa a few years ago, and then her daughter this year. I can't even imagine what she's going through. And now she has to take care of a teenager all over again."

Alice nodded in understanding, "Was it hard to leave Arizona behind?" She asked.

"Kind of. I grew up there, and it's all I ever really knew. I only had a few friends, and they weren't close, so that part wasn't that difficult. I was mostly nervous about doing something new." I said, looking at her, "And I wanted to thank you again. You've made my first day much easier than I thought it would be."

Alice perked up again, "I'm glad I could help."

The bell suddenly rang, and I realized that meant it was the end of the school day. I sighed in relief.

"See you all tomorrow," Mr. Watson called out to the students as they filed out of the room, "and Jade, don't forget your camera, hmm?"

I nodded, making a mental note not to forget it as I walked out of the room, Alice in tow. As soon as we made it out of the room, she made her way next to me, though she didn't loop our arms together. I was slightly disappointed.

We walked outside of the school building, already seeing students driving away in their cars. I saw the rest of the Cullens huddled by a fancy car, which was presumably theirs.

Like, no. It was _really_ fancy. And shiny.

I didn't know much about cars, but I knew that that one was _expensive_.

 _Of course they would have something like that_ , I thought to myself, slightly amused.

"Well," Alice began, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded, "Tomorrow. Have a good rest of your day."

"You too!" She said as she walked off, waving. I turned around, looking for my Grandma's car.

Suddenly I heard Alice behind me again, "I almost forgot!" She said, and I turned back around, surprised, "Can I have your phone number?"

"Oh," I said, remembering that that was a thing, and friends gave each other their numbers, "Of course." I said, relaying my number to her. She quickly typed it into her phone with a smile.

"Great!" Alice said excitedly, "I'll text you in a minute so you have my number. Don't be afraid to text or call!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm, "You too."

She quickly walked off again, waving goodbye from behind. I laughed softly at her antics.

She was so _adorable_.

Suddenly I heard a car honk behind me, causing me to jump in shock. I instantly got angry; turning around quickly before I realized it was just Grandma. I sighed. Way to shave a few years off my life, Grandma.

I got in the car, shutting the door lightly, remembering how I'd slammed it that morning. Grandma merely grinned at me.

"How was your first day?" She finally asked.

"It was nice," I replied shortly.

"That's all?" She asked as she began pulling out of the parking lot. I noticed Jason walking out of the parking lot as well, though he didn't seem to have a ride. I frowned. There weren't any houses that were close to the school. That's a lot of walking.

"Yeah," I said distractedly as I rolled down my window. Grandma looked at me curiously. "Jason!" I shouted out the window, and he jumped, startled. He realized it was me and smiled, waving, "Do you need a ride?" I asked.

He walked up to the car, "No, it's okay. I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother," I insisted, before remembering that I wasn't the one driving and I probably should have asked Grandma first. I looked at her, and she just shrugged. I assumed that was permission, "I'd hate to see you walk all the way home."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, considering my offer. After a moment a car honked behind us, and I realized we were blocking traffic. That seemed to put him in gear, "I guess, thanks." He said, getting into the backseat behind me.

"No problem." I said happily.

"Which way do I turn?" Grandma asked.

"Oh, uh, left." He said. She nodded, turning left when she could.

The car ride was silent after that, and it almost seemed awkward. I went to turn on the radio, before realizing he might not like the music I chose.

"What kind of music do you like?" I asked.

He seemed shocked by the question, "Um, I guess punk rock. Or pop-punk. You know, All Time Low, Mayday Parade."

"Nice!" I said, "Me too."

He perked up at that, "Yeah? I like screamo, too."

"And you've lost me," I joked, "though I used to have friends who were into it."

I turned on the radio, tuning into the alternative rock station. 21 Pilots was playing.

"Nice," I said.

"I like this song," Jason said, "But I think I like their older stuff better."

"I can understand that. I really liked Vessel."

"Me, too."

We continued to talk about music during the whole ride, as he gave my Grandma instructions on how to get to his house.

When we pulled into his neighborhood, Grandma said, "We're only a few blocks away," She sounded surprised, "Let us know if you'd ever like a ride, it's a long walk, and you're on the way."

Jason seemed surprised at the offer, "Thanks. I might take you up on that." He said, getting out of the car. He began walking away when I rolled down my window.

"Wait!" I called, and he turned around, "Can I have your number?"

Again, he seemed surprised, but smiled, "Sure." He said, relaying his number to me. I dialed it in my phone.

"Great," I said, "I'll text you soon. Don't be a stranger." He smiled again, waving goodbye.

I rolled up my window as we drove off. I noticed Grandma glance at me from the side with a smirk on her face.

"What?" I finally asked, exasperated.

"My little Jade, being social." She gushed.

" _Grandma_." I warned.

"I _told_ you you'd make friends! Is there anyone else worth mentioning?"

I nodded, "Alice is being nice to me," I said.

"Alice? One of the Cullen kids?" Grandma asked, surprised.

"Yes," I sighed, getting tired at everyone's attitude towards the Cullens.

She merely nodded competitively, "They're a nice enough bunch." She finally said, "Dr. Cullen is a great doctor. And his wife is one of the nicest people I've ever met. I suppose their kids wouldn't be any different. Which one is Alice?" She asked.

"The short one," I answered.

"Ah, she's a cutie." Grandma said. I nodded in agreement, smiling, "They're unnaturally beautiful, actually," She went on to say, and I nodded in agreement again, "They look like they belong in Hollywood. Dr. Cullen and his wife, too. I'm actually kind of surprised none of the kids are related, they seem so similar."

"Yeah," I agreed, "I mean, they're all pale and beautiful and stuff, but other than that you can tell they're not related."

Grandma nodded in understanding, "So other than that, did you have a good day? I was worried about you."

I smiled at her, appreciative of her concern, "It was actually pretty nice. I got lost at first, but then Alice and the others ran into me, and Alice showed me to the rest of my classes. I think art is going to be fun. Mr. Watson suggested I bring my camera to school." I explained.

"Dennis? What a nice young man, he is. I'm glad he's being supportive."

I nodded before saying, "Alice and I share that class. She's really talented at drawing. I'm pretty jealous, actually."

"Yeah? She seems the creative type, to me. From what I've heard of her." Grandma said as we pulled into the driveway of the house. I gladly walked into the house, immediately taking off my shoes and kicking them to the side. I walked into my room at the end of the house and dropped my backpack onto the foot of my bed. I sighed.

A moment later I felt a buzzing in my pocket, and took out my phone. I'd gotten a text. I smiled as I realized it was from Alice.

 _Hey! It's Alice. :)_

 _Got your number! Thanks._ I texted back.

A moment later I got another text.

 _Let me know if you need help with the math homework!_

I paused.

We had math homework?

 _We have math homework?_ I asked.

 _Yeah, haha. Weren't you paying attention?_

 _Apparently not._

 _It's only 3 questions, on page 243. Numbers 1-3_

Oh. That didn't sound so bad. I found my math textbook in my bag, lifting it onto my computer desk. I opened the book, flipping to the right page. I let out a groan of annoyance when I saw the questions.

1.A, 1.B, 1.C

2.A, 2.B, 2.C

3.A, 3.B, 3.C

And some of them were _word_ problems.

 _Thanks for letting me know_ . I quickly text back.

I didn't want to bother her, though, so I just tried to do it myself. It took about two hours, but I finally finished all the questions.

Have I mentioned how much I hated math?

I was tired, but still had a little more homework. Thankfully it probably wouldn't be as hard.

Then I remembered that I still had to text Jason. I quickly picked up my phone and sent a text.

 _Hey, it's Jade. Sorry I didn't text sooner, got sucked up in hw._

A few minutes later my phone buzzed.

 _No problem. I understand the pain._

I smiled at that.

 _Why is math a thing, again? I mean I know it helps with stuff but why does that mean_ _ **I**_ _have to do it?_

 _Haha, because school._ He replied. I smiled again.

 _Speaking of, do you need a ride tomorrow?_

 _If it's not too much of a problem,_ he replied.

 _No problem at all! Like grandma said, it's on the way._

 _Thanks_. _I really appreciate it._

 _No problemo, pick you up at 7:15?_ I asked.

 _Sounds good._

I heard a knock on my door, and Grandma walked in, "How's your homework going?" She asked.

"I hate it with every fiber of my being."

"Ah, that good?"

"Math is dumb." I replied, frowning.

"I never liked math either. That's what your Grandpa was for." I smiled at that.

"Yeah, he was kind of genius, wasn't he?"

"Oh, god, you could never let him hear that, though. It would go straight to his head." Grandma joked, making me laugh. After a minute of comfortable silence she continued, "Well, dinner's soon. You should come on out."

"Alright." I said. I'd forgotten that she ate earlier than I was used to.

'You'll get old one day too,' she'd said. She ate early because she went to bed around 7:30 anyway.

I followed her out of my room, realizing how good it smelled in the house.

"I made pasta," Grandma informed. My stomach growled, telling me how hungry I was.

"It smells really good." I said.

"It'll taste even better." She promised with a grin.

I sat at the table as she dished up the food before sitting down herself. It was quiet for a while as we ate.

Before long, Grandma spoke up, "I'm glad you had a good first day."

"Me, too," I smiled, "By the way, I told Jason we'd pick him up at 7:15, is that okay?" I probably should have asked her before I offered.

She merely nodded, though. "Sounds like a plan."

I grinned, thanking her before asking, "Do you want me to do the dishes?"

She almost looked offended at the question, "Heavens, no. You've got homework to do."

"I can do both." I reasoned.

"It's alright, honey. I'll take care of the dishes. You focus on school."

"You spoil me."

"You're a _teenager_ ; you're _supposed_ to be spoiled." Grandma said, and I laughed.

"A lot of people would disagree."

"You're not supposed to worry about things until you're in your twenties. Take advantage of your youth."

I smiled, "Alright, Grandma, if you insist."

I walked back into my room, realizing my phone was flashing, indicating I'd gotten another text.

 _Did you finish your math homework?_ Alice asked.

 _I somehow managed,_ I replied.

 _What answers did you get?_

 _Why, Alice, are you trying to cheat?_ I joked.

 _Ha-ha,_ I smiled at the sarcasm, _I just wanted to see if you needed help._

 _I think I did okay,_ I said.

 _What answers did you get?_ Alice asked again. I grinned, sending her my answers.

A few minutes passed.

 _Oh._ She simply text back.

 _Oh?_ I asked, concerned.

 _Well…you got two of them right!_

I groaned and muttered," _Shit_."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Well, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think?_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_** _Welp, here's another chapter. I wouldn't keep expecting them to be every day, though. It might seem rushed. I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing lol._

 **Disclaimer:** _Don't own Twilight. OC's in this story are mine, however. No beta, any and all mistake are mine._

* * *

The next couple of months went pretty much the same way.

I started bringing my camera to school, which apparently meant 'oh hey, she's going to take pictures of everyone' and also, 'oh hey, I bet she'll let us use her camera whenever we want.'

It got old, fast.

But it was still fun to take pictures.

Alice liked to pose a lot, and she was a natural model. Every picture of her looked flawless. Belle, Edward, and Emmet even posed for a few pictures with her, though Alice always made sure to make a funny face with them. Jason was too shy to get in front of the camera, though. Not that I minded, I was more of a behind-the-scenes person myself.

Alice had come over to my house a couple times to try and help me with math, and though she was persistent and kind, it honestly didn't seem like I was improving any. I appreciated her help, though. And the time I got to spend with her.

I'd realized I might have had a…small… _crush_ on her. Maybe.

It was hard to admit. Even to myself.

I wasn't used to having crushes on people, only having ever liked one or two people in the past, and both of them were guys. I was opened minded and everything, so I didn't care she was a girl; it just kind of threw me off guard.

Romantic feelings were new to me.

Although I was very, _very_ aware that I was attracted to her physically. It was embarrassing, really.

Every time she was even close to me, I felt my heart race and blood rush to my face, as well as, _ahem_ , other places. Not that that _matters_ , okay?

It didn't help that she was such a touchy-feely person. She always made sure we were touching somehow, whether her arm was looped through mine, or her hand was placed on my arm. And I didn't notice her act that way with other people, either. It made me think that maybe, possibly, she returned my feelings. But then I'd shoot myself down, always the pessimist, saying to myself that she was just being friendly.

Every time I looked at her, I realized how beautiful she was all over again.

 _Ugh_ , I thought to myself, _it's like I'm in some crappy romance novel._

I wasn't aware feelings like that actually _existed._ I thought it was made up by Hollywood.

One day after school I'd convinced both Jason and Alice to come over to my house to 'do homework', by which I meant 'watch Xena: Warrior Princess'.

They both happily agreed. Jason and Alice had gotten closer as time passed, as well, which made me happy. We were like our own little trio, sitting at lunch together and just bullshitting around.

People would stare at us, sure, but I slowly started getting used to it. I guess people just weren't used to seeing any of the Cullen's being so social.

And with the _outcasts_ , too. Imagine the scandal.

But that day we sat in front of the TV on my couch, watching the first episode. When the title sequence came on, Grandma commented, "Dear god, she actually convinced you two to watch that with her?"

"She told us we were going to do homework," Jason supplied. Grandma laughed.

"Watching Xena was _implied_." I defended.

"Not once did you mention it," Jason pointed out with a smile of his own.

"Which is why I say _implied_."

"I'm excited," Alice piped in, "If Jade likes it I'm sure I will, too."

"But we're actually going to do homework at some point, right?" Jason asked.

"Ugh," I replied " _nerd._ "

He laughed, " _Some_ of us actually care about our grades, Jade."

"You wound me, sir." I said, mock offended. He grinned, "Now shh, it's starting."

About 45 minutes passed, and the episode was over. I was pretty sure I was grinning like an idiot the whole time.

Jason just rubbed his temples. "I think I actually lost brain cells watching that," He said, causing Alice to laugh. My heart fluttered before I remembered I was offended by what he said.

"How can you deny how cute they are?" I asked, pointing at the TV, "They're _soul mates_."

"Okay, I admit they had the googley eyes, but I think that's going a bit far." Jason replied.

"No, really," I insisted, "In later seasons they actually talk about how they're soul mates."

Jason laughed at that, "So you're obsessed with a show about two lesbians who kick people's asses all day." He surmised.

"Technically, I believe they're bi. But yes."

He shrugged, "Power Rangers were better." He said simply.

I gaped at him, "How can you possibly compare Xena to the Power Rangers?" I asked, actually kind of offended, "Xena could beat all of them up without breaking a sweat."

Alice laughed again, "Maybe you should let this one slide, Jason," she advised, "she seems pretty passionate about this."

"I _am_." I nodded.

He rolled his eyes playfully, "Fine. But I get to choose what we watch next time."

"Deal." I said with a smile, hoping that movies would become a regular thing for the three of us.

"Thank goodness, is it over?" Grandma suddenly asked from the hall, "I've seen enough Xena to last a lifetime."

I rolled my eyes, "Stop exaggerating."

"Pah!" She let out a laugh, "When she was a kid, she made me watch it every day! For _months_!"

"Okay," I began, "Also an exaggeration. But even if it wasn't, could you blame me? I mean—it's _Xena._ "

"I'm pretty sure you were in love with her when you were a kid. You used to try and dress up like her, you remember that? You even did the little battle cry. Well, tried. It sounded more like a wounded animal." Grandma added. I blushed.

" _Grandma!_ "

"What?" She asked innocently, "I'm not judging."

"Oh, my god." I said, burying my face in my hands. I heard Alice and Jason laugh.

"I, on the other hand, am _severely_ judging." Jason said through his laughter, "Besides, Gabrielle is way cuter."

"Mhmm." Alice agreed.

I finally peered up, "Fine." I said, "Then you two can have her, and I'll keep Xena." They laughed again, and I'm pretty sure I was still blushing.

"Can we start our homework now?" Jason asked, "I'd like to get it over with."

"Ugh," I groaned, " _Fine._ "

The rest of the day consisted of the three of us doing our homework in my room, even though most of it was them trying to help me with math.

"I used to be in remedial math," I offered after a while, hoping that would explain everything.

"Ah," Alice said, "That's not a bad thing."

"I'm pretty sure they don't have it at Forks, otherwise I'd still be in it," I said with a small, self-deprecating laugh.

"You'll get the hang of it," Alice insisted.

"I certainly hope so," I mumbled before asking, "What did you get for number three?"

"Why, Jade, are you trying to cheat?" Alice smirked.

"Ha! If only you guys were that helpful. I wanted to see if I got the same answer."

"42," Jason answered off-handedly.

I cried out in victory, "Yes! I got it right!"

They laughed, "Congratulations."

"Hey, it's the little victories." I defended.

"Whatever you say, Xena." Alice replied, smirking. I blushed again.

"Am I ever going live that down?" I asked.

"Probably not." Jason answered helpfully, checking his watch for the time, "But I've gotta go," he said, "Mom expects me home soon."

"Do you need a ride?" Alice asked.

He shook his head no, "It's only a couple of blocks away. I think I can manage."

"Text me when you get home," I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." He mock-saluted.

Alice and I smiled, saying goodbye to Jason as he packed his things and left, leaving the two of us alone.

We stayed in a comfortable silence for a while as we each did our homework. After a bit, I turned some music on. I'd discovered that Alice pretty much liked everything. She began humming along, bobbing her head to the beat as she laid down on my bed on her stomach, reading whatever book English class had assigned to us.

I smiled as I watched her. She suddenly looked up, and I realized I was staring. She raised a perfect, curious brow, "What?" She asked.

"Nothing," I insisted, turning back to my textbook. I blushed, "You're just cute, is all."

Before she could reply, my Grandma walked into the room, "Are you staying for dinner, Alice?" She asked.

"Ah, I'm afraid not. I've got to be home soon as well." Alice replied.

Grandma shrugged, "Okay, but you're always welcome."

Alice smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem, kiddo." Grandma said, walking out of my room.

I suppressed a frown as Alice packed her backpack, getting ready to leave. I wanted her to stay longer.

"Text me when you get home," I insisted as she threw her backpack over her shoulder, "Drive safe."

"I will, and thanks." She said, walking out the door.

I was surprised when a moment later she walked back in, closing the door behind her.

"Actually, I have a question." She said.

When she didn't continue I merely asked, "Okay?" I realized her hands were balled up into fists, her knuckles turning white, "Are you okay?

That made her notice she was tense and she instantly relaxed, sending me a smile, "I'm okay," She said, pausing again, before finally saying, "You know about the Dance this weekend, right?"

I nodded, remembering people bringing up the dance at school, "Girl's choice, right?"

"Yeah," Alice answered, "I was, uh, wondering if you were going."

I merely shrugged, "Probably not, I'm not a fan of dances."

"Oh." Was all she said, turning around and abruptly leaving. I stared at the empty doorway, confused, before she walked back in, shutting the door again, "Actually," she started with a deep breath, "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

I frowned in confusion.

Was she asking me on a date?

I was unsure how to answer, though my heart rate picked up as it usually did when she was around.

She took my look the wrong way, though, "Never mind. It's too soon, I'm being impatient. Just pretend—"

"No!" I insisted, "I just, uh…you know, are you asking as a…uh, friends? Or a date?" My words almost failed me as I got to the last part of the question. I swallowed hard.

"A date." She immediately answered.

"Oh," Was all I could manage to say. A smile slowly erupted on my face. I must have been beaming, at that point, "Then yes."

She slowly smiled too, beaming back at me, "Great," She said, "I'll see you tomorrow at school, then?"

I nodded, grinning like an idiot, "See you tomorrow."

She grinned back, turning around and walking out the door once more. I half expected her to come back and say, 'just kidding!' or something along those lines. She didn't.

 _Alice Cullen just asked me out on a date,_ I thought to myself in disbelief.

I suddenly let out an excited laugh.

My heart was still racing as Grandma called, "Dinner's ready."

"Coming!" I shouted, a little too loud.

The dinner table was quiet as we ate in silence. I had to remind myself to stop smiling every once in a while, but I couldn't help it. I was still on a high.

Eventually Grandma noticed, "Okay, what's gotten into you?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing." I insisted, trying to hide my smile again.

She just gave me a 'don't-you-bullshit-me look, "I'm old, not _stupid_."

I laughed at that.

 _It wouldn't hurt to tell her_ , I told myself.

"Alice asked me to the Dance this weekend." I replied, smile wide.

"Oh," was all Grandma said for a while. I suddenly worried she might not like that. We'd never talked about same-gender relationships before, "Is it a date?" she finally asked. I nodded silently, scared of her reaction, "Oh." She said again. She seemed to have a silent debate with herself, before finally smiling, "Well, then. Alice is a nice girl. You could definitely do worse."

I smiled back, "You don't care that she's a girl?"

"Honey, I knew you liked girls as soon as I realized you were obsessed with Xena. It's okay."

I blushed, " _Grandma!_ "

She laughed, "I don't know why you're so embarrassed about it. I always had a thing for Aries, myself."

" _Grandma!"_

She laughed again.

"Well, then, do you have any dresses? I don't think I've ever seen you in one."

My face slipped into a look of utter horror, "I don't have anything to wear." I realized.

She laughed again, "I'll give you some money to go shopping before the dance, okay?"

I nodded dumbly, still in a state of panic. I had no sense of fashion. I would have gone in jeans and a t-shirt if I thought Alice would allow it.

"I don't know what to get." I confessed.

"Why don't you have Alice help you? I doubt you'd want to go shopping with your Grandma."

I nodded dumbly again.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

I walked slowly back to my room, deep in thought. I noticed a moment later my phone was flashing, indicating a text message. I had two.

 _Made it home in one piece,_ Jason texted.

 _Good._ I replied.

The next was from Alice.

 _Home! :)_ she said.

I didn't know what to reply, so I didn't.

How did I go about asking her to help me pick out something to wear?

'Hey, Alice, I know you just asked me to the dance, but seeing as I'm completely and utterly useless, could you also help me find something to wear?'

I sighed. Maybe I could come up with something better.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head, although it was a long shot.

 _Don't suppose you happen to be a secret fashionista?_ I asked Jason.

 _My closet is full of dresses, make-up and high heels_. He replied. I could feel the sarcasm emanating from my phone.

I sighed, replying with: _You're no help_.

 _What's the problem?_ He asked.

I paused. Should I tell him? My heart rate picked back up at the original excitement, and I found myself unable to hold it in.

 _I need an outfit for the Dance._

 _I didn't know you were going_. He replied.

 _I wasn't going to, but Alice asked me_.

Waiting for the text back was agony.

 _I was wondering if you two would get together,_ was all he said.

 _Really? You couldn't have told me?_

 _What, and ruin the fun? Besides, you two are cute together. I never saw her look so happy before you came to school._

I made Alice happy? That made me smile.

 _She makes me happy, too_. I replied.

 _Yeah, yeah, romance and blah. What are you going to do about your dress situation?_

I laughed before texting back, _I have no idea._

 _Maybe Alice can help you?_

I sighed again. I guess I would have to ask her. I sat in thought for a couple of hours, wondering how to bring it up. I wasn't the best at being subtle, you see. But I didn't want to seem utterly incompetent.

It took me a while to realize how ridiculous I was being. I was making a mountain out of a molehill, as my mom used to say. I did that a lot.

 _It's not a big deal,_ I thought to myself, _I'm just not into fashion. Nothing is wrong with that. Not to mention I didn't plan on going to any dances, so why would I have clothes for it?_

I was trying to psyche myself up.

After taking a deep breath, I picked up my phone and quickly text Alice.

 _Hey,_ was all I said at first.

Then I realized it was 11:30 at night. I face-palmed.

 _I didn't realize how late it was._ I text

 _Sorry if I woke you up._ I text again

 _I should probably stop texting you now_. I couldn't stop myself.

 _Sorry_. I managed one last text, groaning at my own stupidity.

I plopped down in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was definitely going to regret asking me to the dance.

A few minutes of self-loathing later, I heard my phone buzz. I quickly picked it up to read the text.

 _You're so cute! I'm still awake, what's going on?_

I blushed.

 _I don't have anything to wear to the dance,_ I finally text her.

 _Oh, is that all? That's okay! Bella and Rose can take you shopping sometime this week!_

 _Bella and Rose?_ I asked

 _Yeah, I don't want to ruin the surprise and see your outfit before the dance! And you can't see mine before, either._

I smiled at that; she was being adorable again.

 _Fair enough,_ I text back.

 _You should get some sleep now. See you tomorrow, and sleep well._ She text me.

 _You get to bed, too. See you tomorrow :)_

I put my phone down, falling asleep with Alice on my mind. I'm pretty sure I smiled throughout the whole night.

I woke up early the next morning, though I wasn't tired. I was too excited. Still, out of habit I yawned and stretched as I got out of bed. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, staring at my reflection in the mirror as I waited for the water to warm up.

I sighed at my reflection.

My long blonde hair was in a disarray from sleeping. It was going to be a pain to get the knots out. My hair wasn't thick, but there was a lot, giving the illusion that I had thicker hair. I thought about cutting it, but it took so long to get it where it was, nearly to my mid-back. It would be a pain to grow it all over again. Next I looked at my light green eyes. I always liked my eyes. Green were supposed to be rarer than blue, I'd heard. It made me feel a little special, even if it might not be true. I studied the bags under my eyes, as well as the light freckles adorning my face with a sigh. I hated my freckles. At least they were fading, what with not being in the sun and all.

I noticed the steam rising from the shower, indicating it was time to hop in. I took off my clothes, walking into the hot water. It was almost too hot, but that was the way I liked it.

I knew I had time, so I took my time washing my hair and body. It was a relaxing start to the day. Soon enough, though, I had no more excuses to stand in the shower, and I begrudgingly got out, turning the water off.

Then I wrapped my hair in a towel before wrapping one around my body, exiting the bathroom. I quickly made the short walk to my room, wondering what I should wear that day.

Usually I just wore a big sweater and jeans.

Maybe I should try and look nice today? I sighed at the thought, going through my closet.

I didn't think I _owned_ anything nice.

Most of my clothes were at least two years old.

Make-up wasn't an option, either. Even if I'd owned some, I didn't know how to use it. I never learned, or cared, really.

I wished I was more of a girl, sometimes. Then I realized I was fretting over what I was going to wear. That's girly, right?

I heard a knock on my door, earning my attention.

"Are you ready?" Grandma asked through the door, "We have to leave soon."

I frowned in confusion, looking at my phone. It gaped at it, reading 6:55. Apparently I took more time in the shower than I thought.

 _Well, no time for trying anything new_ , I thought to myself, kind of relieved, merely throwing on a t-shirt with a large black sweater over it, before putting on some jeans. I sighed realizing I didn't have time to dry my hair, so I just put it back in a ponytail.

 _That's kind of different for me, I guess_ , I thought. It was a compromise?

I rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes as I grabbed my backpack and left my room. Grandma met me in the living room with a too-bright smile. Too bright for that early in the morning, anyway.

"Ready?" She asked. I merely nodded in response.

We walked out of the house and I felt like I was just hit in the face with a brick made of ice. It was _cold_. My hair being wet didn't help anything.

 _Great, now I'm probably going to get sick_ , I thought.

We got into the car and headed for Jason's house. It didn't take long to get there, and he was already waiting outside of his house for us.

"Hey." he said as he got into the car.

"Mornin'." I replied

The ride to school was pretty silent, but I didn't mind. It was a nice quiet. We pulled up to the school right on time, apparently, because the first bell had just rung when we got out of the car. We both thanked my Grandma for the ride, waving goodbye.

"So," Jason started as we walked into the building, "did you figure out the dress situation?"

I smiled to myself, again reminded that Alice asked me to the dance.

"Alice said that Bella and Rose would take me shopping this week." I answered.

He tilted his head to the side in slight confusion, "I knew you and Bella were friends. I didn't know you were close with Rose."

"I'm really not," I said honestly, "She kind of scares me."

"Same," Jason nodded, "She's intimidating." I nodded back as we stopped at an intersection in the hallway. He had to go the opposite direction as I did, so I just waved goodbye as he said, "See you in gym."

I made the short walk to class, sitting down in my seat next to Bella. She smiled at me, though it wasn't her usual polite smile. It seemed like she was amused by something.

"What?" I asked as I sat down.

Her smile grew, "Alice tells me you two are going to the dance together."

"Yeah." I simply said, though my smile was as wide as could be.

"Alice won't shut up about it," Bella confessed after a moment, "She's so excited."

I gave a small laugh, "Me, too."

"Which reminds me. Alice said you needed help shopping for clothes for the dance?"

I nodded in embarrassment, "Uh, I'm not the most fashionable person."

She laughed, "I wasn't either; Alice used to pick out all my clothes for me." Bella confessed. I smiled in return, "But anyway, are you free after school today? We drove two cars, so Rose and I could take you shopping right after school."

"Oh, sure," I said, "That would be great. I could just text my Grandma and tell her what's going on."

"Great," Bella said.

"I really appreciate it," I said genuinely.

"Don't worry about it," she said, "And don't worry about Rose, either."

I frowned, wondering if Bella had heard my conversation with Jason.

She quickly continued with, "She used to scare me at first, too. She's just…" Bella frowned trying to find the right word before settling on, "protective. Of Alice. Just like she used to be towards Edward. She just cares."

"That makes sense," I nodded in understanding, "So how long have you and Edward been together?"

"It feels like a long time," she said with a smile, and I got the feeling I was missing something, "But It's only been a year or so."

"And Emmet and Rose?"

"A couple years."

"That's nice." I said. Bella nodded.

We settled into a nice silence for a couple of minutes.

"Did you study for the test today?" She suddenly asked.

I paused for a moment, "There's a test today?" She let out a laugh.

"Do you _ever_ pay attention?"

"I…zone out a lot." I confessed.

She nodded, amused, "Thinking about Alice, maybe?"

I blushed, ducking my head, "Not _all_ the time."

She giggled, "Well I think it's an easy test today, so you shouldn't worry too much. And remember," she added suddenly looking serious, "The mitochondria is the power house of the cell."

I laughed, "Thanks for reminding me."

The rest of the day was pretty normal. It was nice.

Though, I kept getting anxious about the shopping trip after school. It was strange, but I kept hoping school wouldn't end. Very backwards.

Inevitably, though, school ended for the day. Luckily enough, Jason's mom had the day off work, so she could pick him up. He wished me luck, which I gladly accepted.

I hopped into the back seat of their _other_ fancy car, waving goodbye to the rest of the Cullen's. Alice was practically jumping up and down in excitement for me, and I couldn't help but smile, "Have fun!" She called at us.

The car ride was unbearably quiet. Usually I enjoyed silence, but this was just tense and awkward. Rose was driving, too fast in my opinion, giving me a little anxiety, though Bella didn't seem to mind.

"Do you have any idea what kind of dress you'd like?" Bella eventually asked. I was relieved to have an end to the silence.

Though I didn't have an answer. I felt useless again, "Uh…no?"

Bella laughed, "Well, we'll find something." She assured.

After about twenty more minutes we finally pulled into a parking lot. I looked out the window and saw a _very expensive_ looking store. I paused.

They drove me all the way there.

What if I couldn't afford the dress?

I felt too awkward to say anything at that point.

 _Maybe they won't be_ _ **too**_ _expensive_ , I tried to convince myself.

I got out of the car, walking up to the shop and waiting for the other two girls at the door as I looked inside the windows of the shop briefly.

I heard a sigh from the car as a door slammed, "This is pointless." I heard Rose say. I slumped my shoulders in defeat and embarrassment. I didn't mean to be a bother.

"It'll make Alice happy," Bella reasoned quietly, though I could still hear it. She sounded slightly angry. I turned around with a fake smile, pretending like I hadn't heard anything. Bella smiled back, and it seemed genuine, "You ready?" She asked.

I nodded, though my fake smile faltered as I glanced at Rose. She looked positively pissed.

I opened the door, holding it open for Bella and Rose to walk through. Rose immediately began scouring the store for dresses. Bella stayed back by me, though, "Don't worry about her," she whispered to me, "Remember what I said this morning." I nodded, though I still felt like a pain.

Bella lead me to some of the dresses, all of which were pretty, but I wasn't sure if I'd feel comfortable in them.

"Alice likes the colors black and red." Bella mentioned. I nodded. Black or red. Got it, "Though I guess it really matters what _you_ like."

"Black or red sounds good; I'm not picky about color." I assured.

"What looks good to you, then?" Bella asked. I glanced over at Rose, noting that she already had three dresses in her arm. Two were black, one was red. They looked nice, from what I could see.

"Uh…" I said, looking at the dresses in front of me. I didn't dare look at the prices yet. I probably should have, though, "This one looks nice?" I asked more than stated, pointing out a simple black dress. It had spaghetti straps and looked like it went down to the knees. Bella nodded in approval. I sighed in relief.

Rose suddenly walked over, all but shoving the dressed she'd picked in my arms, "Try these on." She ordered.

I saw Bella roll her eyes, "Try this one too." She said in a nicer tone, handing me the one I'd picked out.

I nodded mutely, heading over to the dressing room. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks in embarrassment. I had _no_ idea what I was doing.

I tried on the dress I picked out first, and realized it was incredibly dull. I didn't really like the way it fit on my body. I also noticed, however, finally looking at the price tags, that it was the most affordable dress.

Rose definitely had expensive taste.

I guess it was in my DNA to pick the cheap things.

I next tried on the red dress Rose picked out, realizing it was much too short for my liking. I'd be pulling it down all night.

"Are you okay?" Bella suddenly asked. I remembered they were out there, and nodded silently before I realized I should probably be vocal.

"Yeah," I tried to sound up-beat, "I didn't like the one I picked out. I'm trying the ones Rose picked out now."

"Can we see?" Bella asked, and I suddenly felt self-conscience.

It probably would be a good idea to show them, though, I reasoned. That's why they were there. Because, like I already said, I had _no_ idea what I was doing.

I let out a heavy sigh, trying to psyche myself up. I opened the dressing room door, looking expectantly at Bella. She looked thoughtful. I managed a glance at Rose, and noted she had a frown on her face.

"Right. Doesn't look good on me." I said, immediately closing the door.

"No!" Bella insisted, "You look nice. You just seem uncomfortable. It's important to get something you'll be comfortable in."

I nodded again before realizing I was behind a closed door, so I verbalized, "Okay."

I quickly tried the next dress on, realizing it was just as short. So was the other one Rose picked out. I tried not to sigh. This wasn't working out.

I showed them the last dress, and Bella frowned in thought again before finally shaking her head and saying, "You just look too uncomfortable. Have you worn a dress before?"

"Uh," I began, embarrassed, "Not really."

"Ah, that explains it." Bella said. I managed another glance at Rose, and now she looked impatient. I slumped my shoulders again, "Don't do that," Bella slightly ordered, and I quickly stood back up straight, "It makes you look shorter. You're actually quite tall."

I shrugged. I wasn't as tall as Rose, but I was slightly taller than Bella. Which meant I was a head taller than Alice.

"Hmm," Bella continued, once again looking thoughtful, "If you're so uncomfortable in dresses, how do you feel about a suit?"

I immediately perked up. That didn't sound so bad. But then I had a thought, "Would that be weird?"

"Not at all," Bella insisted, "There are a lot of girls who prefer suits to dresses. Besides, it would complement Alice's dress nicely." I eventually nodded, closing the door once more to change out of my dress, "Stay right here," she continued, "I'll go find some suits for you."

I was acutely aware that Rose had stayed behind. The silence was tense and awkward as I took the dress off.

"Alice really likes you." Rose said after a while. She sounded angry with the statement.

"I really like her too." I replied.

"I _know_." She said. I couldn't see her, but I imagined she was frowning with her arms crossed over her chest.

It was silent again for a few minutes.

I finally gathered up the courage to ask, though meekly, "Do you have a problem with the fact that I'm a girl?"

She scoffed, " _No,"_ she said, "I have a problem with _you_. This shouldn't even be—" she stopped, interrupting herself before muttering a small, " _Fine._ " With a sigh.

I didn't understand what she was saying.

I didn't understand why she had a problem with me. Sure, Bella said that Rose was just being protective, but it felt like something beyond that. Had I done something to offend her at some point? I thought about it, and realized she'd acted like this since I'd met her. She just plain didn't like me. I frowned, almost feeling like crying.

"Back!" Bella suddenly said, and I was glad for the distraction. She put a few pieces of clothing over the door for me to grab. I thankfully took them, putting on the black pants before putting on the red shirt, with the black jacket over it. I smiled at my reflection.

That didn't look so bad.

I smiled as I opened the door, showing them the results. Bella smiled, " _Much_ better. You look much more comfortable." I nodded, feeling better, "Do you know how to put on a tie?" She asked.

"Uh," I began, "Yeah." I said. I could google it later, right?

She didn't seem convinced, but didn't push it.

I closed the dressing room door, quickly changing back into my normal clothes. I picked that time to look at the price tag.

I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

I opened the dressing room door, looking sheepish, I'm sure.

"I can't afford this." I said meekly.

"Oh, that's alright. We'll cover it." She said like it was no big deal.

I gaped at her, "I can't let you do that. This is _expensive_ —"

"Don't worry about it," Bella insisted, "Consider it a gift."

"I would never accept a gift this expensive." I argued.

"it's really okay," Bella assured. "Our family is…well-off."

"I assumed that with the cars," I commented, "But that doesn't change the fact that—"

"Just. Take it." Rose ordered impatiently. I was too afraid to argue with her, so I just nodded.

"At least let me give you what I can for it," I said.

"If you insist," Bella replied, "But you don't have to."

We walked up to the register, and Bella handed the woman her credit card. I nearly sighed at the sight. I felt awful.

"it's really okay." She assured, as if reading my thoughts.

I just smiled politely, waiting to leave the shop. Soon we all got back into the car, and I shoved what little cash I had in Bella's face. She laughed, taking it.

"Oh, here's your bag." She said, handing it to me, "You looked really nice. Alice will love it."

I smiled and blushed. I certainly hoped she loved it.

The car ride home was equally as tense and quiet, and Rose drove a little too fast again.

"How are you going to do your hair?" Bella suddenly asked in the silence.

I hadn't thought about that yet.

"I guess I could put it in a nice braid." I answered. I saw her nod her head.

"That's good."

Soon enough we were at my house, though I found it slightly odd I didn't even have to give Rose directions. I shrugged to myself, assuming Alice must have told them my address at some point.

I quickly got out of the car, profusely thanking both of them for their help. Rose merely nodded once stiffly, while Bella smiled, assuring it was no problem.

"Text me when you guys get home." I told Bella.

She smiled, "That's sweet. I will."

I nodded, waving goodbye once again as Rose peeled out of the driveway. I waited until they turned around the corner before I slumped my shoulders again and headed into the house. The sun had set by then.

I quietly opened the door, thinking Grandma might be taking a nap. To my surprise, she was sitting in front of the TV. She quickly turned around and smiled at me, "Jade!" She said excitedly, "How did it go?"

"It was nice," I summarized, "They bought the suit for me."

Grandma frowned, "Why?"

I sighed, "It was really expensive."

"That…makes it worse."

"I know!" I said, throwing my hands up in exasperation, "I feel horrible about it. But I gave them the cash I had."

"That's good. And I suppose that's nice of them. They're a nice bunch." I nodded in agreement, heading to my room.

"I'm going to do some homework and then go to bed." I informed.

"Okay," Grandma said, "I'll probably head to bed soon, myself."

"Goodnight, then." I said.

"Sleep well, kiddo."

I walked into my room and put the bag of clothes on my bed before plopping down into my computer chair. I sighed. I didn't want to do homework.

 _Passing classes is important_ , I tried to remind myself.

It turned out the homework for that night was easy, though. I got it done within an hour, before yawning and picking up the bag once more from my bed. I realized I probably should have hung them up as soon as I got home.

I quickly dumped the clothes onto my bed unceremoniously, frowning in confusion as money fell out of the bag as well.

I pursed my lips as I realized what happened, counting the money. It was exactly the same amount I had given to Bella.

I picked up my phone, seeing the text I got from her that said, _We're home._

I text back, _You're a monster._

I immediately got a reply. All it said was,

 _:)_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Thanks for reading! Leave a review, if you'd like. And don't worry about Rose, I plan on explaining her attitude later._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Don't own Twilight. OC's in this story are mine. No beta, any and all mistakes are mine._

* * *

The rest of the week went by unreasonably fast and unbearably slow at the same time.

I was nervous about the dance, so it seemed like it was creeping up too fast. But at the same time I was excited, so it felt like it was forever away.

I was a little disappointed when I found out that Jason wasn't going, though. Apparently one of his favorite authors was going to be in Seattle for a book signing on Saturday night, so he was going there.

"It's just as well," he had said, "I don't have a date anyway."

But soon enough Saturday came around, and I found myself practically staring at the wall all day. I had no idea what to do until I had to start getting ready. I had butterflies in my stomach from excitement, and my chest felt tight from anxiety. I knew it was going to be a good night, though.

Grandma teased me all day, saying I looked like I was about to have a heart attack.

"I can't help it," I told her, "It's a really big deal to me."

"It _is_ a big deal. You know I'm just having fun." She said.

I hadn't received a text from Alice all day until noon when she said,

 _Does 6:45 sound good?_

 _Sounds perfect._ I text back.

 _Great! I'll see you then._

My heart rate picked up again.

At about 5, I hopped into the shower. After I was done I dried my hair, knowing it would straighten it out a little more. I wrapped a towel around my body, quickly making it to my room.

I sighed in content as I looked at the suit once more, before putting it on. I, indeed, had to look up on google how to put on a tie. It was more complicated than I thought it would be. But I somehow managed.

I walked out of my room to find my Grandma sitting in the living room. She turned around when she heard me, and instantly smiled.

"My! Don't you look sharp."

I smiled back, "Thanks. Do you think you could braid my hair?"

"I'd love to." She answered, "Though it's been a while."

"Ah, I'm not worried. You've got the magic Grandma touch."

She laughed at that.

I sat in silence as she stood behind me, braiding my hair. I couldn't help but smile in excitement.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time." Grandma commented.

"I haven't felt this happy in a long time." I confessed. She let out a sad sigh at that.

"You've been dealt a tough hand in life, kiddo," She said, "But you're doing very well."

I smiled sadly, "Thanks."

She finished braiding my hair and I stood up, looking at her. She beamed at me, "You look absolutely beautiful." She said.

I looked down, kind of embarrassed, "Thanks."

"Have I ever told you how proud I am of you?" She asked.

I just groaned, looking up at the ceiling for a moment.

"What? I am!"

"You aren't going to cry, are you?" I teased. She playfully slapped my shoulder.

"You sure know how to ruin a moment, kiddo."

"Learned from the best." I teased again.

I looked at the clock, which read 6:40. My heart rate picked back up, both in nerves and excitement.

"You're going to have fun tonight." Grandma said, "But remember. It's the first date. Take things _slow_."

" _Yes_ , Grandma." I replied, trying not to sound too annoyed.

She just smiled, "Do we need to have… _The Talk_?" She teased.

I closed my eyes in embarrassment and exasperation, "That is highly unnecessary." She laughed.

A moment later the bell rang and I jumped in surprise. Grandma laughed again, "Well, _answer it_."

I rolled my eyes, but nonetheless walked to the door, opening it. Alice stood just outside, smiling sweetly. I took a moment to glance at her dress. It was blood read, going down to her knees. It clung to her body in all the right places.

My mouth was suddenly dry.

"Invite her _in_ , sweetheart." I heard Grandma say, amused.

That shocked me out of my revere, opening the door more so Alice could walk inside.

"You're beautiful." I managed.

Her face grew paler for a moment. I wondered if she was feeling well, but she quickly smiled, "So are you! That suit looks wonderful on you." She complimented. I blushed.

"Bella picked it out." I confessed.

"Well, she gets her good taste from me." Alice joked before asking, "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded, but was interrupted by Grandma.

"Wait! Can't I at least have a picture of you two before you leave?" I tried to hide my embarrassment.

Alice merely smiled, nodding. "That's a good idea."

I went to my room and grabbed my camera, handing it to Grandma. She told Alice and I to stand by the door. I instinctively wrapped my arm around her, placing my hand on her hip. I could still feel the cold of her skin seeping through both her dress and my suit, but I was getting used to it. She wrapped her arm around my waist. I smiled at the contact.

Grandma smiled as well as she took the picture. She looked at the result, "Perfect! You two look so cute together."

Alice nodded in agreement as she looked at me, and I blushed yet again.

"Why don't you take your camera?" Grandma suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Alice agreed.

I just shrugged, grabbing my camera. I was curious, so I looked at the picture Grandma just took. Alice looked absolutely stunning, smiling with her perfect teeth showing. I felt below average next to her, though I didn't look _too_ bad, I supposed. I was happy, at least.

Alice stood on her tippy toes to look over my shoulder at the picture as well. "It's perfect!" She said excitedly.

I waved goodbye to my Grandma, who wished us a happy night, and we walked out of the house. Alice made sure to walk ahead of me, opening the passenger door for me. I laughed.

"Quite the gentleman," I commented, "and here I'm the one wearing the suit."

She merely smiled, shutting the door as I got in, before walking to the driver's side.

"I like to be nice, sometimes." She grinned, shutting the door and starting the car.

I laughed, nodding.

"You're probably one of the meanest people I've ever met." I teased.

I noted that she also liked to drive fast. We got to school with time to spare.

I began to climb out of the car when I heard her say, "Wait!" She gracefully exited the car, walking quickly to my side and opening the door. I laughed again.

She nodded, pleased with herself as she grabbed my hand and helped me out of the car. She didn't let go of my hand, making me smile. We laced our fingers together as we walked to the gymnasium, where the dance was being held.

People were staring as we walked inside, but for once I didn't care.

I was on a _date_ with _Alice Cullen._ I couldn't have been happier.

I saw the rest of Alice's family on the other side of the gymnasium, practically huddled in a corner. Emmet was dancing goofily to whatever pop song was playing; causing Rose to roll her eyes playfully and swat his arm. He just laughed, continuing his antics.

Edward and Bella seemed to be locked in their own conversation, though both of them were smiling, having a good time.

We walked over to them, and Alice immediately had us all pose for a picture. We asked one of the chaperones to take the picture for us, and she happily obliged. After the picture was taken, I dutifully looked at it, laughing at Emmet's goofy face.

"Is it even _possible_ for you to take anything seriously?" Rose asked, though it sounded like she was teasing.

"You love it." He teased back.

"Love is a _strong_ word." She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

I smiled at their interaction; it was rare to see Rose so carefree. Suddenly Alice was pulling on my arm lightly.

"Let's dance!" She said excitedly. Oh yeah. Dancing was a thing at dances.

I quickly became nervous, but followed her lead to the center of the room regardless.

I recognized the song, which surprised me.

 _Candy, she's sweet like candy in my veins_

The song started

 _Baby, I'm dying for another taste_

It quickly showed that I had no idea what I was doing, and she laughed.

"You're a great dancer." She teased.

"I used to take classes." I joked.

"It shows." She smiled, grabbing my hands in hers and raising them to the beat. Soon she convinced me to start moving my legs and feet, too. I was sure I looked like a complete idiot, but she was laughing and smiling happily at me, which was all that mattered.

 _Baby you're like lightening in a bottle,_

 _I can't let you go now that I got it,_

 _Now all I need is to be struck by your electric love_

I smiled at the lyrics. They felt strangely appropriate.

We continued to dance (well, I _tried_ ) until the song was over.

 _(D-d-d-dace for me)_

I gasped excitedly as I realized what song it was, nearly jumping up and down. Alice looked at me, surprised and confused.

I grabbed her hands in mine, swinging them wildly to the beat. She laughed, going along with it.

I began to sing with the song. The music was playing too loud for anyone to hear me, anyway.

 _She's simply just a concept baby_

 _You don't know how much I can get  
And when you speak you speak of sex  
There's nothing left I have to lose  
now you've been looking for something something  
to make a new connection with hurting a good thing_  
 _I've been waiting for someone someone  
to break the repetition with a sin dripped tongue_

She laughed as I got really into the chorus, practically serenading her.

 _It's in the way she moves across the floor_ _  
_ _It's in the way she keeps me waiting for_ _  
_ _For what I can't recall_ _  
_ _Now I'm standing on the edge of broken confidence_ _  
_ _And this will be the thing that makes it right_

 _(D-d-d-dance for me)_

I continued with just as much enthusiasm throughout the rest of the song, laughing all along the way.

The song ended, too soon, I thought, and I stood back up straight, panting as I tried to catch my breath.

"Oh, my god, I'm so out of shape." I said through gasps, realizing my heart was basically a sledgehammer. She just laughed along. I noted she didn't look out of breath at all.

"I didn't know you could _do_ that." She teased.

"Oh, just wait and see if they play _Let the Bodies Hit the Floor_." I grinned.

She laughed again, "I would _pay_ to see that."

I just raised my eyebrows, shrugging with a smirk, "Tell that to the DJ."

A slow song started, one that I'd heard on the radio but didn't really know the name or lyrics to.

Alice smiled, though. A big, bright smile.

"Milady." She offered me her hand. I gladly took it.

The next thing I knew, our bodies were pressed close, and her head was leaning on my shoulder as we danced slowly. Now my heart was a sledgehammer for a completely different reason.

 _So honey now_ _  
_ _Take me into your loving arms_ _  
_ _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_ _  
_ _Place your head on my beating heart_ _  
_ _I'm thinking out loud_ _  
_ _That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_ _  
_

I grinned as I felt her breathing softly on my neck. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Mmh," She said eventually, "You smell good."

I laughed, "Well, I _did_ manage to take a shower today."

"No," Alice said seriously, "It's not that. It's _you_. You always smell good." She insisted, "Like something sweet."

I smirked, "Well, here's hoping you have a sweet tooth."

It took us both a moment to register what I just said. My face turned red as a tomato, and I could feel her smiling against my neck.

"Believe me, I do."

My blush didn't fade.

I glanced over at where the rest of the Cullen's were, and saw them dancing with their partners as well. Bella was grinning at me, as if she'd heard what was just said. That was impossible, though.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, causing me to turn my head. I saw one of the teachers, though I didn't have her class, so I didn't remember her name. She looked crossed between sad and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," She began, but didn't say anything else for a long moment.

Alice lifted her head, though kept her body against mine, "Is everything okay?"

"No." The teacher said simply, "There have been…complaints. I'm sorry."

I didn't quite get what she was saying, but Alice seemed to, because I saw her face change to one of anger.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked.

"I'm sorry," the teacher repeated yet again, "If it were up to me, I wouldn't mind, but some of the chaperons and other students feel uncomfortable."

"Wait," I said, finally catching on, "They're uncomfortable with _us_?" The teacher simply nodded, "Are you _kidding_ me?" I repeated Alice's words, "What is this, the 1800's?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to separate." She said regretfully, "Or you have to leave."

I frowned as Alice took a step back from me, " _Seriously_?"

The teacher couldn't look me in the eye.

"This is _bull_ shi _—"_

"We'll leave." Alice said shortly, cutting me off. I was surprised by her statement, but stood by her choice regardless.

"I'm sorry." The teacher said yet again.

Alice merely shook her head, grabbing my hand tightly – almost too tightly – and lead me out of the gymnasium. It was hard for me to keep up with her, but she was practically dragging me.

Her grip became too tight. How was such a tiny girl so _strong_?

"Alice—" I began "—you're hurting my hand."

She immediately let go, as if the contact suddenly burned her. She frowned, though I could tell she was still angry.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly.

I shrugged, trying to smile, "Eh, they're just a bunch of douchebags. They need to relocate themselves to the 21st century."

"This wasn't supposed to happen," She said quietly as we got to the car. She opened the door for me, though she practically slammed it as I got in.

She quickly got to the driver's side, almost too quickly, and started the car. Soon enough we were out of the parking lot, and she was driving on the highway.

Very fast.

I noticed her knuckles were turning white; she was gripping the steering wheel so hard.

" _Alice_ ," I began. For such a tiny and adorable girl, she was kind of scary when she was angry. I'd never _seen_ her angry before, "Slow down." I gently prompted. She didn't seem to hear me. After another moment I said sadly, "Alice. You're kind of scaring me."

What I said seemed to shock her out of her revere, and she glanced at me for a moment before she turned back to the road.

"I'm sorry," She repeated sadly, slowing down the car, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"It's not your fault," I tried to tell her; "I still had a good time."

"I did, too." She said after a moment, "But I don't want this night to end so quickly, and on a bad note."

"It doesn't have to!" I insisted, "We can go to the movies, or something. What do you want to do?"

She glanced at me again, this time with a small smile. I smiled back until she stepped down on the gas pedal again. Then I imagine I looked scared.

I asked her where we were going, but she just said it was a surprise. She looked excited, though, which made me happy.

I got even more confused once we turned down a dirt road.

We drove along the path for about five minutes until I saw a clearing to the side, and she drove the car to the middle of the clearing. I looked at her, confused. She just smiled.

"Wait there!" She said, quickly exiting the car and opening my door for me. I laughed at her antics as I stood up, "Wait here," she said again, making sure my door stayed open and walking back to the driver's side. I bent down to look in the car to see what she was doing, only to realize she was leaning over the seat and I could see down her cleavage.

I blushed and immediately looked away, heart thumping in my chest.

"Wait for it!" Alice called from the car. She was clearly amused. I raised a brow in curiosity, waiting for whatever I was waiting for to happen.

 _Let the bodies hit the floor_

I burst out laughing as the song started.

Her head shot up from the other side of the car, "Well?" I shook my head, still laughing.

 _Let the bodies hit the floor_ _  
_ _Let the bodies hit the floor_ _  
_ _Let the bodies hit the_ _ **FLOOR**_

"I'm _waiting_ ," she said, walking back to my side of the car, looking at me expectantly.

"I very clearly remember you saying you would _pay_ to see me dance." I teased.

She nodded in mock thought for a moment, "Well, I _did_ buy you that suit…so…"

"Ooh!" I said, clutching at my heart, mock offended, "Low blow." She laughed, "But, technically, _Bella_ bought it for me, so I should be dancing for _her._ "

"I don't think Bella would enjoy the show as much as I would, though." Alice said with a suggestive raise of her brow. My face heated up, and I couldn't come up with a comeback. She shook her head with a laugh, "Come _on._ Please?"

Aw, how was I supposed to deny _that_?

I sighed, finally conceding, "But wait." I said, taking the hairband out of my hair and slowly undoing the braid. I'm sure it made my hair look wavy and just overall _gross_ , but I didn't care. She looked at me with a confused raise of her brow and I had to mention, "It wouldn't look right if I still had my braid in."

She laughed again, "Ah." Alice said, pretending it made sense.

"Okay," I said, "Start the song over." She nodded, leaning back into the car and restarting the song.

 _Let the bodies hit the floor_ _  
_ _Let the bodies hit the floor_ _  
_ _Let the bodies hit the floor_ _  
_ _Let the bodies hit the_ _ **FLOOR**_

As the last word came on, I started headbanging.

Yes, headbanging.

I wasn't proud of it, but Alice burst out laughing. I couldn't help but laugh as I stopped, then pretended to play the air guitar as the song continued.

I began singing along to the words, continuing the guitar-playing.

 _Beaten, why for (why for)_ _  
_ _Can't take much more_ _  
_ _Here we go here we go here we go, now_

 _One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me_

 _One, something's got to give_ _  
_ _Two, something's got to give_ _  
_ _Three, something's got to give_ _  
_ _Now!_

I motioned for her to join me, and she did, which fueled my enthusiasm.

 _Let the bodies hit the floor_ _  
_ _Let the bodies hit the floor_ _  
_ _Let the bodies hit the floor_

 _Let the bodies hit the floor_ _  
_ _Let the bodies hit the floor_ _  
_ _Let the bodies hit the floor_ _  
_ _Now!_

She laughed as I started headbanging again for a moment before I finally gave up.

"Okay, okay." I breathed out, "If I continue I might actually pass out." I said with a laugh, and she laughed with me.

"Well, that was certainly a Billboard Music Awards worthy performance." She grinned.

"I do my best." I replied, still panting. And kind of dizzy. I let out a heavy sigh, "I'm really out of shape. I need to lay down."

She laughed, "Wait, there's a blanket in the trunk." I nodded wordlessly, waiting for her to retrieve said blanket. She set laid it down on the ground behind me, for which I was thankful. I all but flopped down on the thing, causing her to laugh again.

I stared up at the sky, noticing the vast expansion of stars for the first time.

"You can't see the stars like this in Chandler," I commented in awe.

"They're beautiful." Alice agreed.

"Do you know anything about constellations?" I asked, looking at her. She nodded, "Teach me?" She grinned before pointing out a constellation, telling me the story behind it.

And that's how we spent the next few hours. Alice kept pointing out constellations in the sky and telling me about it. Some of the stories were romantic, some were funny, and some were just plain weird. But I was happy to hear her voice, and the enthusiasm she explained the stories with. My heart eventually stopped hammering in my chest like it usually did around her, and I settled into a nice relaxation.

I stopped looking at the stars after a while, and just watched her face as she explained everything. I liked the happiness that was portrayed on her face, as well as the thoughtfulness as she thought about the constellations. After a few minutes she caught me staring.

"What?"

For once, I didn't blush, "Nothing," I said, smiling happily, "You're just cute."

She smiled, and her face grew pale once again. She playfully nudged me with her elbow, "Not as cute as you."

"Ah, that's arguable." I teased.

"Is not." She simply stated.

I laughed, "Is too."

We laid like that for the next couple of hours, mostly in content silence, just staring at the stars. For a little bit I wondered if she'd fallen asleep, but every time I checked she'd just look back at me with a smile.

I realized how late it was with a start.

"Oh, crap." I said, sitting up quickly.

Alice sat up as well, concerned, "What's wrong?"

"I think I have to go home." I frowned.

"Oh," she said simply, "We can do that."

"It's not that I _want_ to," I assured, "I just think Grandma would worry."

"I understand." Alice said with a genuine smile, gracefully standing up. I, on the other hand, grunted loudly as I stood up.

"I'm too young to be this old." I said. Alice grinned, picking up the blanket and putting it back in the trunk. Once again she opened the passenger door for me and I hopped in happily before she made her way to the driver's side. She quickly started the car and turned around to the dirt road. I looked out the window at the trees in the darkness as we drove by. Forks was _much_ prettier than Chandler.

The car ride back to my house was full of jokes and teasing and laughing, along with randomly singing to songs that popped up on the radio. Unfortunately the ride didn't last as long as I'd hoped. We soon pulled up to my house, and I dutifully waited for Alice to open my door for me.

"Ever the gentleman." I commented again with a smirk. She just smiled up at me, walking me to the door.

We turned to look at each other and suddenly I felt butterflies in my stomach all over again. She was _staring_ at me.

"What?" I asked.

Alice smiled, "You're beautiful, you know that?"

I rolled my eyes and swatted the compliment away, "You're too kind."

She just grinned, though I could tell she wanted to say more.

"I had fun tonight." I finally offered after a few awkward moments.

"Aside from the little hiccup, so did I."

Alice was staring at me again. I felt like prey that was being watched by a predator. It was kind of hot, actually. She stood on her tippy toes until she could look me level in the eye. It was a very intense stare. I cleared my throat, acutely aware of how close our faces were.

"I'd like to try something." Alice said softly, glancing from my eyes to my lips, and back up again.

 _Oh._

I swallowed, hard, nodding. She took the opportunity to lean forward, pressing her lips softly against mine. It was a short, innocent kiss.

But it quickly turned into something more.

One kiss turned into two, then three, then four, then suddenly our mouths are open and _tongue_ was being involved and I felt like I was on cloud 9.

One of her hands was firmly planted behind my head, holding me still, while the other was planted on my cheek. My hands were on her hips, and _god,_ everything was so _perfect_.

Suddenly Alice pulled away, turning her face to the side, and I realized I needed to breathe.

"Sorry." She breathed out quietly.

"No—" I began, and I had to clear my throat, "Nope. That was fine. More than fine, actually." I said quickly. Probably too quickly.

That made Alice turn back to me and smile.

"I've been waiting for that for a long time." She confessed.

"Me too." I said, and she grinned like there was something that I wasn't in on.

We stood there for a few more moments before Alice finally moved to hug me. "Thank you for tonight." She said, resting her head on my shoulder.

I immediately returned the hug in earnest, "No, thank _you_." I felt her smile against my neck, and she left a soft, barely there kiss on my pulse point, making me shudder.

She finally let go slowly, looking at me again with a grin, "See you Monday?"

I nodded, "See you Monday." I confirmed, "Text me when you get home."

"Of course." She said, slowly making her way to her car. Practically _sauntering_ , really. I briefly wondered if she was making a show of it.

Alice turned around once more, winking at me before she gracefully got into the car. A moment later she was gone.

I sighed happily, opening the door.

"Are you aware of what time it is?" I suddenly heard Grandma ask. I jumped in surprise, looking at the source of the voice.

I wasn't aware at all. "Uh...no?"

" _Three_." She said angrily.

"…Oh."

"I didn't give you a curfew, I didn't want to be strict, but I expected you home at a _reasonable_ hour."

I slumped my shoulders in defeat, "Sorry."

Grandma continued to look at me with an angry expression for a few moments before it faded and she smiled, "Did you have a good time?"

I couldn't contain the grin that spread across my face, "The best."

"Did you dance?" She asked with a raised brow.

"A little," I shrugged before mentioning, "They kicked us out, though."

Grandma's face turned to one of horror.

"They kicked you out of _school_?"

I laughed, "No, Grandma. The dance."

She frowned, "Why? Did you do something wrong?"

"No," I insisted with another shrug, "apparently people were uncomfortable with us being together. So they said either we couldn't dance, or we had to leave. We decided to leave."

Grandma was still frowning, "Then where did you go for the rest of the night?"

I smiled at the recent memory, almost laughing, "She took me to a clearing in the woods. We just kind of looked at the stars."

She raised a suspicious brow, "That's it?"

I sighed, "Yes, Grandma. That's it. Not _all_ teenagers are horndogs. Can I go to bed now?"

Grandma merely nodded, "I'm glad you ended up having a good time, kiddo."

"Thanks. Me too." I said as I walked to my room, saying goodnight.

I quickly changed; glad to get out of the fancy clothes. I was smiling the whole time, though.

After I was in my pajamas I plopped down onto my bed, realizing how tired I was. I looked at my phone, seeing that I'd gotten a text. I smiled again, assuming it was from Alice.

I actually had a couple texts, one from Jason, and one from Alice.

 _Dude, she signed my book! And we got to talk for like five minutes!_

I got that about 6 hours earlier.

Oops. I'd forgotten to check my phone throughout the night.

 _That's pretty awesome,_ _I'm glad you had fun!_ I text back.

The next text was from Alice,

 _Home sweet home._

 _Good. Now to go sleep._ I text back.

 _Are you telling me how to live my life?_ She immediately replied.

 _Obviously I know what's best for you_. I joked.

 _Alright, then. I better listen to what you have to say_. I could hear the sarcasm through the text.

 _Goodnight, cutie._ I text back.

 _Goodnight, beautiful_.

I put my phone back on my nightstand with that last text. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _I dunno what to say haha. I'm losing interest in this story. Though I do have a couple more chapters written out. Hopefully I'll finish it._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer_** _: Don't own Twilight. OC's are mine. No beta, any and all mistakes are mine._

* * *

Monday proved to be an interesting day, to say the least. Rumors were flying around the mill about Alice and I.

Well, not that many rumors. Mostly just the scandal of us being together. Most people seemed shocked that _she_ asked _me._

I heard more than one boy say, "No _wonder_ she turned me down."

I smiled at that.

Lunch, however, proved to be embarrassing.

"You should have _seen_ her!" Alice laughed as she talked to the whole table which included Emmet, Rose, Bella, Edward, and Jason. I'm pretty sure everyone else in the cafeteria heard her, too, "Playing the air guitar like a pro!"

I buried my face in my hands, shaking my head.

"Dear god." I mumbled as everyone, aside from Rose, grinned or laughed, "I wasn't aware you were going to _share_ that."

"I'm sorry I missed it." Jason said through his laughter.

"No," I assured seriously, "No you are not."

The rest of lunch consisted of Alice embarrassing me in some way or another. I didn't mind as much as I kept pretending.

Next Jason and I had gym, which, in itself was kind of a bummer. That week we were running.

I hated running. Almost as much as I hated math.

Well, that's kind of an exaggeration. Math is the devil's work. As far as running goes, I'm just lazy.

As I walked into the locker room, however, I heard Jess talking to some of the other girls.

"I mean, should she even be able to _change_ with us? I don't want her _staring_ at us or something."

My ears began burning in anger. I tried to ignore her, though.

"I totally saw her checking you out once." One of her clones said. I rolled my eyes, getting changed as fast as I could, leaving the room. They soon followed me out, though. I walked faster just to get away from them. I soon saw Jason, relieved for the friendly face. I walked up next to him as we waited for the Coach.

He must have noticed my mood, "You okay?" He asked.

I just sighed, shaking my head, "People are stupid."

Jason grinned, "Tell me about it," when I didn't smile back he looked at me seriously, "What's wrong?"

"People are stupid." I repeated, glancing over at Jess and her friends on the other side of the room.

"Ah," Was all he said in understanding.

Coach Sanders finally walked into the room, gaining everyone's attention, "Today is simple enough. Track. Let me see you get your butts in gear!" Was all she said simply, blowing her whistle.

I watched in confusion as Jason walked up to her, handing her a note. She rolled her eyes, but nodded. I continued to look at him in confusion as he walked back to me with a triumphant grin on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Can't run," Jason said, grinning, sarcastically pumping his fist into the air, "Yay, asthma."

I glared at him, " _Dick_."

He laughed as he threw his hands up defensively, "Hey, blame the asthma, not me." I shook my head with a small grin as I walked away, "I'll be on the bleachers, cheering you on." He informed before he imitated the voice of Roz from Monster's Inc, _"I'm watching you, Woods. Always watching."_

I laughed that time, "Freakin' nerd." I mumbled.

The first half of class wasn't _so_ bad. We continued running (I was jogging lazily) for the majority of the time. Every once in a while Jess and her friends would lap me, and I heard them _still_ talking about Alice and I.

"I always _knew_ Alice was weird," one of the clones said, "she even turned down Alex!"

I tensed up.

"I know," Jess agreed, "even out of all the Cullen's, she's the weirdest."

I rolled my neck, trying to dissipate my anger.

"Have you seen the way they _cling_ to each other? It's so gross!" Another one of the clones said.

I cleared my throat, hoping they'd realize I was _right_ _behind them_ and, I don't know, _stop._

"And her _suit_ at the dance," A clone said, snorting a laugh, "Can you say 'butch'?"

"I'm glad they were kicked out of the dance. I mean, they can do what they want behind closed doors, but _in front_ of everyone?" Jess continued.

I let out a humorless laugh. I'd finally had enough.

"Okay," I spoke up, "Seriously, what century do you guys _live_ in?" They turned around at that, each feigning ignorance.

"What are you talking about?" Jess asked innocently.

"You _know_ what I'm talking about—" I began, taking a few steps towards them, "All if your comments are completely unnecessary."

"We weren't _talking_ to you." One of the clones sneered.

"I'm aware! And yet, you make sure I'm in earshot to continuously talk shit about me and the person I'm dating! Can't you be, I don't know, normal, and wait until we're not around?"

"Calm down," Jess snorted a laugh, rolling her eyes, "It's not a big deal."

"It's a _huge_ deal!" I insisted, throwing my hands into the air. They continued to look at me unimpressed, "First of all, what makes you think that I would even be attracted to _any_ of you. I mean, hello classic narcissism. Secondly, just because you don't understand someone or something doesn't make it _weird._ It just makes _you_ ignorant. Thirdly, and again, this is the _21_ _st_ _century_. Everyone supports gay people! It's literally a thing now! I'm sorry that people in this small town are probably more accepting of _incest_ than homosexuality." I finished my rant with a huff, realizing I had been yelling at them. I'd gathered a crowd.

By the time I'd finished, Jason walked up to the scene, placing his hand on my shoulder.

The clones and Jess just rolled their eyes in unison.

"Crazy _dyke_." One of them muttered. I was pretty sure it was Jess.

That was the last straw, apparently, because the next thing I knew my fist was connecting with her jaw, and she fell to the ground with a dramatic cry of pain.

Her clones looked at me in surprise, then anger. One of them yelled, "Crazy bitch!" And pushed me back. I immediately took another step forward, not backing down. My eyes were challenging them. One of them punched me in the face, causing me to take a couple steps back. Adrenaline and anger were fueling me, though, and I swung back, slapping another one of them hard across the face. Someone began pulling my hair, and I cried out at the unexpected pain.

That hurt a lot more than you would think.

Suddenly I was being pulled away and I heard Coach Sanders yelling my name.

"Woods! Simmons! Rollins! Cabbot! That's _enough_!"

I turned around, eyes wild, ready to attack someone else until I realized what I'd just done.

Coach Sanders looked at me in disappointment.

"Office. All of you. _Now_." She said, leaving no room for argument. I slumped my shoulders in defeat, though I was still angry, and began my trek to the office. It didn't help that Jess and the clones were right behind me.

It did help that Coach Sanders was there, though. She made sure everyone stayed quiet. I still hadn't calmed down by the time we'd made it to the front office. Coach Sanders ordered us to wait by the front desk as she got Principal Stabler.

Soon we were invited into his office. As soon as the group of us made it in, Jess declared, " _I want to press charges._ "

"Whoa, Miss Simmons. That's a serious statement." Principal Stabler tried to placate, "Why don't we all just calm down and you can tell me what happened?"

" _She_ started it," one of the clones said, pointing angrily at me.

I rolled my eyes angrily as I crossed my arms over my chest, shaking my head in disagreement.

"What _happened_?" He asked again.

When nobody fessed up, Coach Sanders did, "From what I gather, Jess and them were antagonizing her."

"She _punched_ me!" Jess shouted.

"And she shouldn't have. But that doesn't excuse your behavior either. Bullying is not tolerated here."

"But we weren't—!"

Coach Sanders sent them a hardened glare, and Jess sighed before saying begrudgingly, " _Yes_ , Coach."

Principal Stabler sighed heavily, "I have no choice but to suspend all of you for the rest of the week."

"What—but _she_ —!" The Coach sent another hardened glare in their direction, and they shut up.

" _Yes,_ Principal Stabler." One of them said through clenched teeth.

"Go grab your things. I'll inform your parents and guardians of the situation." He ordered. We all merely nodded, filing out of the office. Coach Sanders led us back to the gymnasium, where we grabbed our belongings. Everyone was staring at us.

I didn't even bother changing.

After we grabbed our things, she led us back to the front office. Jess and the clones left immediately, having driven in their own cars. I had to wait for Grandma.

I sat in turmoil as I waited in the front office. Coach Sanders suddenly sat next to me, looking me straight in the eye, "You shouldn't have punched her," she said, before a small smile grew on her face, "But I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself." She continued before adding seriously, "If you tell anyone I said that, I will deny it." I let out a small, soft laugh, nodding in understanding. She clapped me on the shoulder a couple of times, "See you next week, Woods."

"Bye." I managed.

After waiting for what felt like an eternity, I finally saw Grandma pull up to the front office in her car. I sighed in relief.

And then realized I was probably about to get in a lot of trouble. I groaned to myself as I exited the building.

I got into the car, too scared to look in Grandma's direction. She wordlessly drove out of the parking lot. I could feel the anger emanating off her as she drove us home, and I was too scared to start the conversation. The whole ride back was unbearably quiet.

We pulled into the driveway and she wordlessly got out of the car. I followed her lead, making my way into the house. When she continued not to say anything, I started walking towards my room.

"What were you _thinking_?" She finally asked, disappointment laced in her voice.

"I—" I began, but couldn't even think of a reply, "I guess I wasn't." I said in defeat.

"Then _tell_ me what happened."

"They were being bitches!" I yelled, throwing my hands into the air. Grandma sent a glare my way, so I sighed and lowered my voice, albeit slightly, "They wouldn't stop talking about me and Alice. They kept going on about how gross we are. Grandma, I'm pretty sure _they_ were the reason we were kicked out of the dance."

Grandma just shook her head, still in disappointment, "I can see why that would upset you. But physical violence? _Really_?"

"I wasn't thinking," I said, "I was just so angry and they wouldn't stop and they called me a _crazy dyke_ ," I rambled, realizing I had tears in my eyes.

"Oh, sweety." Grandma said, walking up to me, "They shouldn't have done that. But physical violence doesn't solve anything. You know that."

I sniffled, looking down, not being able to look her in the eye, "I know. I'm sorry."

She sighed heavily, "I know. But I'm afraid you're grounded for the rest of the week."

I looked at her, exasperated, "But—"

" _Jade_."

I sighed in defeat, "Okay."

"You can keep your phone. But as long as you can't go to school, you can't leave the house. And no one can come over."

I lowered my head, "Alright."

I immediately went to my room. I practically threw myself on my bed, furrowing my brows in an effort not to cry.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

 _At least I get to keep that,_ I thought.

I pulled out my phone, realizing I had more than a few texts.

 _Dude, what happened, are you okay?_ Jason asked.

 _Jade?_ _What's going on? I heard you were suspended. I mean I know you shouldn't have done that but they kind of deserved it. I'm sorry._

The next was from Alice, and I immediately felt my heart drop.

 _Are you okay? I heard what happened._

I swallowed hard before texting back, _I'm fine. I'm sorry_.

 _I'm just worried about you,_ she immediately replied. _I'm on my way to your house_.

 _What? Grandma won't allow it. I'm grounded._

I heard the doorbell ring, quickly followed by another text

 _Too late._

I heard Grandma open the door, and heard the conversation that followed.

"Alice," my Grandma said, sounding surprised, "You're out of school early."

"I came to check on Jade." Alice said.

"I'm afraid she's grounded. No one's allowed in or out while she's suspended from school." Grandma informed.

"I know, and I understand, I was just hoping to check up on her. I'm worried."

It was silent for a moment before I heard my Grandma sigh.

"Alright. But only a few minutes."

"Thank you." Alice said. I heard the door shut, and two moments later Alice was at my door. She looked so _worried_.

I immediately felt tears spring to my eyes again, and I sniffled, "I'm sorry."

She walked in, about to shut the door when we heard "Door stays open!" From the living room. I rolled my eyes.

"What happened?" Alice asked, sitting down on my bed in front of me.

"They were—" I sighed, shaking my head as I grabbed a pillow and hugged it to my chest "I over reacted."

She frowned, "But _what_ did you over react to?"

I shook my head again, "They were talking about us!" I finally said; voice a few octaves higher as I tried not to cry, "Right in front of me. And they _knew_ I was there. I guess I just—I lost my temper."

"Honey," she said, grabbing my hand. I flinched, as that was the hand I'd punched Jess with, and I had forming bruises on my knuckles. Alice looked down at my hand and frowned, rubbing her cold fingers softly over my knuckles.

"She called me a crazy dyke. _"_ I sniffled.

"Honey," she repeated softly, looking at me sadly. I couldn't meet her gaze, "I'm sorry that happened."

I snorted at that, " _You're_ sorry? Look what I've done! Now they'll think I really _am_ crazy. And you're dating the crazy girl."

" _Or,"_ Alice interjected with a small smile, "They'll know not to mess with us."

I let out a soft, small laugh. It was quiet for a moment as she continued to study my hand, before she reached out and brushed her hand across my jaw. I flinched again, realizing there was probably a forming bruise there, too. Her cool touch felt nice on it, though.

"I'm sorry." She repeated sadly. I just nodded, finally looking her in the eyes. Her dark brown eyes portrayed sorrow as well.

I let out a soft self-deprecating laugh, "At least I don't have to worry about school for the next week."

Alice gave a small grin before saying, "Actually, you'll just be buried in homework."

I groaned at that, and she let out a laugh.

"Don't worry," she said lightly, "I'll help you."

I frowned for a moment, feeling the self-loathing rising in me as I looked down, "Why are you so nice to me?" I asked softly.

Alice seemed caught off guard with that question, but nonetheless replied, "Because I—I care about you."

I looked back up and saw the sincerity in her eyes, making me give a small smile.

She leaned in for a kiss, pushing my head against the headboard. I gasped at the contact, and she took advantage, slipping her tongue into the kiss. I let out a light moan as the kiss continued for a few moments.

Alice suddenly pulled back, like she had before, looking away, "Sorry." She said again, looking almost ashamed.

"Do not at all be sorry for that," I said with a smile, dazed. "In fact, I encourage it." She giggled, looking back at me.

"It's just hard to control myself around you sometimes." She confessed.

I smiled, "Same." She giggled again.

"Well then, if I get kisses every time I punch someone, I'm going to do it more often." I added with a grin.

Alice breathed out a laugh, "I would advise against that."

I pouted, "Then how do I get more kisses?"

She leaned in for another quick peck on the lips, "Just be yourself."

I smiled at that.

"It's been long enough!" I heard Grandma call, "Grounded, remember?"

I sighed, and Alice grinned again, "I'll see you next week." She leaned in for one more kiss.

I pouted again, "I'll miss you."

She laughed, "I'll miss you too. But at least we have our phones. Text me!"

"I'll send _all_ the texts." I confirmed, nodding.

Alice reluctantly got up from my bed, waving goodbye as she left.

I heard my phone buzz again as she walked out the front door, and I smiled.

 _Text!_ She sent.

 _Text back_ , I happily replied.

My phone buzzed again, though rather than being Alice, it was Jason.

 _Jade?_ He simply asked.

 _Hey. Yeah, I'm fine, sorry._

 _It's okay. I understand. They were being stupid. Are you in trouble at home?_ He asked.

 _Yeah, I'm grounded until I'm not suspended anymore._

 _Bummer. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to Seattle with me this weekend to go to a nerdy thing with me, but I guess I'll go by myself._

I immediately felt guilty, _I'm sorry_.

 _It's okay, don't worry about it._

 _What kind of nerdy thing is it?_ I asked.

 _Hah, it's a, uh, comicon of sorts._

I let out a soft laugh.

 _Nerd_.

 _Hey! I'm sure there'd be people who like Xena there, too! So you're missing out!_

 _Suuuuuuuuure._ I text back.

 _Don't be so rude, miss punches-a-lot._ He text me.

I laughed, _Be careful, or I'll punch you, too._

 _I'm shaking in my boots._

A few moments passed before he text me again,

 _Btw, did you see the way she fell when you punched her?_

I grinned, _I know. Dramatic, much?_

 _Ha! To be fair, it looked like a rough one._

 _I'm super strong. I am Xena incarnate._

 _Okay, I'm done talking to you. We aren't friends anymore._ I could practically see him rolling his eyes. I just grinned.

The rest of the week consisted of homework, pacing, boredom, self-loathing, and annoyance. Mostly homework. I continued to text Alice and Jason every day, and sometimes Bella, too, but they were the only three I really talked to outside of Grandma.

Every day Grandma and I had the same conversation.

"But I learned my lesson!" I'd insist, "I don't need to be grounded anymore."

She'd merely shake her head, "Are you back in school yet?"

I'd just mutter, "No."

"Then you're still grounded."

And I would sigh.

It took _forever_ to reach Sunday, and Jason was at his comicon thing. I was sad I couldn't go, but he understood.

 _You'll just have to stop punching people,_ he'd text me.

 _But it's my favorite pastime._ I'd joke.

 _I'm going to spend the weekend in Seattle. You wouldn't_ _ **believe**_ _the struggle it was to get mom to agree to that, being on my own._

 _Aww, she's just worried for her little baby son._

 _It was harder to convince her after she found out you weren't going. So, thanks for that._

 _It's what I do._

A couple of hours passed while I did my homework that I'd been procrastinating on the whole week. Jason had stopped texting, and I just assumed he was having fun at his thing.

My phone buzzed a moment later, though, and it was a text from Bella.

 _Please get un-grounded. Alice is driving us insane_.

I laughed.

 _Just one more day. Sorry._

Most of the rest of the day was pretty quiet as I procrastinated some more on the homework. I was laying in my bed, staring at the ceiling in boredom when my phone buzzed again. I quickly looked at it.

 _Look! I found a Xena cosplayer! She agreed to take a picture with me._ Jason text, also sending a picture of him standing next to said Xena cosplayer. It was kind of funny, I thought, because he was so scrawny and short, whereas the Xena cosplayer was at least a head taller than him.

 _Whaaaaat? That's awesome! I'm pretty jealous_.

 _I thought you would be. That's why I took the picture!_

 _Ha. I hope you're having a good time, while I'm stuck in jail._

 _And whose fault is that, again?_ He asked.

I paused for a few minutes before replying, _Fair enough_.

I sighed, staring at the ceiling once more. I was actually _waiting_ for school the next day.

Isn't that backwards?

But I couldn't wait to see Alice, and hug her tight. Hopefully Jess and her clones would be there to see us _cling_ to each other.

I sighed; that was being passive aggressive.

 _I'm better than that,_ I thought to myself, _But then again…am I, really?_

I sighed at the combating thoughts.

 _Yes. I'm better than that_.

"You're awfully fidgety today." Grandma commented from my door.

"I'm _bored_." I said, exasperated. She just laughed.

After a moment she became serious, "How's your bruises coming along?"

I sighed, "They're healing. No scars, no problems."

I went to go to bed early, _earlier than Grandma_ , because I was looking forward to the next day and just wanted to sleep until it arrived.

I woke up to the sound of Grandma's concerned voice on the phone, though. It must have been the middle of the night. I frowned, getting up from my bed.

"Are you sure? It's him?" She asked into the phone, holding her hand to her mouth in shock, "Oh, Donna, I'm so sorry." I continued to frown, trying to figure out which Donna she was talking to. I think she knew three. "I'll tell her," she continued before repeating, "I'm so sorry. Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, goodbye."

"What's wrong?" I asked as she hung up the phone, making her jump. She looked at me and I saw the dread and sorrow in her eyes. I almost wanted to laugh to relieve the tension, "What?"

"Sweety, I'm so sorry," Grandma repeated to me this time.

"What?" I asked again.

"There was an—something's happened." She paused, closing her eyes as she tried to steel herself for what she was about to say.

She finally opened her eyes, looking straight into mine, "Jason's dead."

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _: Haha I suck at writing serious stuff_ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_** _Don't own Twilight. OC's in this story, however, are mine. No beta, any and all mistakes are mine._

* * *

Jason's memorial service was a few days later. It had been a mugging gone wrong.

A lot of people from town showed up, and I was glad to see people being supportive, but at the same time I was a little angry. Most of the people didn't even _know_ him.

I think I was still in shock, though. It didn't feel real.

I saw Donna, Jason's mom, at the service and she hugged me, apologizing.

She _apologized._

To _me._

Here this woman had just lost her _son_. And she was _apologizing to me_.

I hugged her back, not sure what to say.

Her face was red and blotchy, and her eyes were puffy and red from crying. I looked at her sadly.

"Thank you. For being his friend. I know he really cared about you. And Alice, too. It meant a lot to him." She said.

"He's—he was a good kid," was all I could think to say, "And a good friend. He's—" I began, trailing off, "I'm going to miss him."

Donna nodded, "Thank you." She said, taking a deep breath, trying to calm her tears, "There's going to be a part of the service—people will be able to go up and share memories of him. I know it's a lot to ask, but do you think you could start? You were his best friend."

I looked at her, shocked, but answered immediately, "Of course." If it would help her, I would try.

I felt someone grab my hand, and I immediately knew it was Alice. I turned around to see her, and she looked back sadly.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I'm sorry, too." I replied. I looked past her and saw the rest of the Cullen's, as well as whom I assumed was Dr. Cullen and his wife. They looked as perfect as the rest of them. Alice led me to them, and they each gave me a look of pity. I almost rolled my eyes.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Dr. Cullen began, "Though I wish it were under better circumstances. I'm

Carlisle," He said, reaching out to shake my hand, "And this is my wife, Esme."

I shook her hand as well, and noticed that both of their hands were as cold as Alice's.

"Hi." Was all I managed.

"I'm going to give Miss Spencer my condolences," Carlisle said after a moment, and I nodded as he walked away.

I heard Donna begin to cry again as he reached her. I turned around to see her practically clinging to him, "They wouldn't even let me _see_ him. They said—they said I wouldn't be able to recognize him. You saw him, right? It was really him?"

Carlisle nodded sadly, holding her up, "I'm afraid it was, Miss Spencer. I'm sorry."

"I don't _care_ what he looked like. He's my son! I should have been able to see him." Donna cried out. I had to turn away from the scene, unable to bear the grief in her voice.

I saw Grandma walking up, and she hugged me for the millionth time and said, also for the millionth time, "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

I was _tired_ of people apologizing to me.

The service soon started, and I sat in the second row between my Grandma and Alice. Alice was gripping my hand tight, which I was thankful for. It was keeping me grounded.

The pastor went up and talked about Jason. About how he was a good kid. About how he was taken from us too soon, and it wasn't fair, but that it was god's will that he was in heaven now.

I frowned at that part. I didn't think any god would take him away like that. I didn't see a purpose behind it.

I guess things like that help some people, though.

Poor Donna was trying to keep it together through the whole service. She was clinging tight to her friend, whose name I wasn't sure of. It didn't take long for the pastor to say it was time to share our favorite memories of him. Donna glanced back at me, expectantly, and I hesitantly stood up, walking to the front of the room.

"Um," I began, not really sure what to say. I shoved my hands in my pockets, glancing at Alice, who just nodded encouragingly, so I continued, "Jason is—Jason was a good friend. He was kind and caring and genuine and smart. Almost too smart. It got kind of annoying, sometimes." I said with a small smile, shaking my head at the memories, "I know I'm supposed to share my favorite memory of him, but it's hard for me to pick just _one_. We only knew each other for a few short months, but it felt like we were friends since childhood. He always knew how to make me laugh, and we teased each other a lot. He was fun to be around.

"If I _had_ to pick a memory, it would be when I made both him and Alice watch a favorite TV show of mine. He was teasing me throughout the whole episode, but I knew it came from a good place," I shrugged, smiling at the memory before my smile faded, "I'm going to miss him. I'm glad I got to know him, even though it hurts now."

I shrugged again, not knowing what else to say. After a moment of silence I looked at Donna; she was smiling at me. It was a teary smile, but it looked genuine. I smiled back, walking back to my seat.

Carlisle walked up next, "That was well put, Jade," he began, "and I agree with her words. During his few visits to the hospital I got to know him a little. Jason was a kind young man, and I could see the intelligence behind his eyes. The most notable experience I remember from him is when he came in to the hospital for an asthma attack; though he was refusing he needed help. He didn't want an IV, and kept making jokes about how everyone was overreacting to his situation, though you could hear his wheezing. Jason certainly had…spunk." Carlisle finally decided on, with a small smile, "and I admired that in him. He will be missed."

After Carlisle, a few more people went up to speak about Jason. It was all nice, but it made me even sadder. I felt tears springing to her eyes.

Alice must have known because she squeezed my hand a little tighter. I looked at her appreciatively before looking up at the pictures Donna had chosen to put up front. Most of them looked the same, just Jason smiling into the camera, though awkwardly. But there was one where he was looking up from a book, smiling genuinely. You could see the smile in his blue eyes, behind his glasses. It must have been his favorite book, I realized. Maybe it was even the one he got signed by one of his favorite authors.

 _Nerd_ , I thought to myself with a small smile.

The service was rather short, in my experience, and straight to the point. It didn't take long for it to be over. I hugged Alice goodbye, and she asked me if I wanted her to come over. I politely declined. While I enjoyed her company, I just needed some time to be alone. To process everything.

It was raining when we got outside. I almost rolled my eyes at the cliché. The ride home was unbearably quiet as I looked outside the window at the woods and rain as we drove past.

When we got back home I walked straight to my room, quickly changing out of my clothes. I fell on my bed, rolling over to my side and hugging my pillow tightly. I heard Grandma walk to the door, but she didn't say anything. She probably didn't know what to say. I felt her look of pity on me. After a few moments she simply walked away.

Most of the rest of the week went pretty much the same way. Alice would text me, and ask if I wanted her company, but I still wanted to be alone. I'd apologize to her, but she insisted she understood. Maybe I was being selfish, though. She'd lost a friend, too. Maybe she just wanted some company to help.

I finally got tired of lying in bed all the time by Friday. I decided to go to school, though Grandma insisted that I didn't have to. But I needed to get out of the house.

The day started quietly, and I heard kids whisper around me. A few people looked at me in pity, a few looked sad, and the rest simply ignored me. I didn't care, though. Alice met me at my first class with Bella, giving me a strong hug. I smiled at her, apologizing if it seemed like I was avoiding her, but she said she understood.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet, too, until lunch. It felt empty without Jason. The Cullen's tried to cheer me up, which I appreciated.

And then it was time for gym, which also felt empty. Jess had glared at me when she first saw me; it was the first time we saw each other since the _incident_ , and I was kind of waiting for her to make some sort of comment. I wanted to punch something again.

It was misplaced anger, I knew, but she kind of deserved to be punched all the time, anyway, I figured.

Coach Sanders told me she was sorry, and then said I could sit out today if I wanted to. I simply shook my head. It would do me good to have a distraction.

We played kickball, and it did indeed prove to be a distraction for a while. I managed to kick the ball way out in the field once, and I turned around looking for Jason right away, to share in my victory. I suddenly remembered, and looked down sadly, not even bothering to run to first base. I just walked, and they easily got me out. Not that I really cared.

Next was English, which proved to be even harder. I didn't pay attention throughout the entire class, acutely aware of the empty seat beside me.

He was supposed to be sitting next to me.

He was supposed to be making fun of me for something stupid that I'd inevitably do.

It wasn't _fair_.

I should have been with him in Seattle.

Maybe if I'd been there, he would be okay.

I suddenly realized there were tears in my eyes, and I sniffled.

"Jade?" Mrs. Brown asked me, and I looked up. She seemed to understand immediately what was going on, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah—" I managed, though I was shaking my head. Students turned around to stare at me, "I just—" I suddenly stood up, "—I need to go." And I ran out of the room.

I didn't know where to go, so I just went to the nearest restroom. Once I confirmed it was empty, I broke down in tears.

It wasn't _fair_.

I heard the door to the bathroom open, and I stilled, only to find out it was Alice. She immediately hugged me, as I cried into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," She eventually said as I began to calm down, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

I shook my head, _no. it wasn't._

I sniffled again, and then realized I'd soaked part of her shirt with my tears. I uttered an apology and looked at her. She just shook her head, and I noticed her eyes were bloodshot. From trying not to cry, maybe?

She was still unbelievably beautiful.

The school bell rang, indicating the end of class. I turned to look at my reflection and sighed. I looked like a mess.

She just stroked her hand through my hair comfortingly.

"Do you want to go home?" Alice asked softly.

I paused for a few moments, but inevitably said, "No. I came here for a reason. Besides, it's only one more class." I sighed, "How did you know I was in here?"

"Mrs. Brown came and got me, she said you were having a hard time. I just assumed you'd be in here." She answered, "Why don't you text your Grandma and tell her I'll take you home?" I nodded at that as another girl walked into the bathroom. She stared at us for a moment before walking right back out. I laughed at that.

I realized we must have looked very strange. We were still holding each other close, and my face was red and blotchy from crying.

We held hands as she walked me back to English to grab my things, before going to her class and grabbing her things. Mrs. Brown had looked at Alice appreciatively, and sent a small, comforting smile my way.

We showed up to Art a little late, but Mr. Watson didn't say anything. We just took our seats.

It was another free day, Mr. Watson announced, for which I was thankful. Though I realized I'd forgotten my camera that morning.

"Do you mind if I draw a portrait of Jason?" Alice suddenly asked me.

I frowned; why would she ask my permission? "Go ahead."

She just nodded, pulling out her art portfolio and flipping to an empty page. I watched as she started sketching, forming what looked like random lines into the shape of his face. It was fascinating to watch, and she didn't seem to mind my doing so. She was quickly forming his features, and I was glad she decided to add a smile on him.

Alice didn't finish by the time class ended, but she was close, and I had been so entranced by watching her that I didn't realize the time had passed so quickly.

We walked out of class, holding hands all the while, making it outside the building into the parking lot. She opened the passenger door for me again, making me smile, before she got into the car herself and drove us to my house.

The ride was quiet, but I didn't mind much. I just watched the scenery as we passed. We pulled up to my house, getting out of the car and walking in the door. Grandma greeted us.

"How was school?" She asked.

I just shrugged, "Not bad." I wasn't going to mention the breakdown.

"Do you have a lot of homework?"

"Always." I sighed.

"That's what I'm here for," Alice said, grabbing my hand and leading me to my room, "To help."

"Door stays open!" I heard Grandma command from the living room. I sighed while Alice giggled.

I sat down in my computer chair while Alice sat on my bed. I stared at her for a moment, thoughtful, rolling my chair over to the bed. She just looked at me with a questioning look as I grabbed her hands and stared at them. They were always so cold.

"I'm sorry." I suddenly said. I looked up and saw her frowning in confusion, "I've been selfish. He was your friend too. I didn't consider your grief."

Alice leaned forward for a short kiss on the lips, "it's okay." She simply said, "I know this has been hard for you."

I gave an awkward half-smile. We spent a minute just looking at each other before I sighed, "I guess I better start on my homework."

Alice giggled at that, "I can help you." She offered.

"It's okay," I insisted, "I'm just glad for your company."

We spent the rest of the day like that, with me doing homework as we just talked about everything and nothing. It was nice, and the best I'd felt since I found out about Jason.

Grandma called that dinner was ready, and Alice insisted that she had to go home. I frowned at the thought, not wanting her t to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She promised with a smile, kissing me goodbye.

Grandma and I ate dinner in silence.

"I'm glad you have her." She said while she was doing the dishes. I smiled.

"Me too."

Soon enough she went to bed, and I was left to my own devices as I did some more homework. I quickly got tired of it, though, becoming restless.

I tried to read, but I couldn't concentrate on the book. My thoughts were racing a mile a minute.

About Jason, about Alice, about my mom.

I glanced at the clock, reading 11:35.

I frowned at the time.

I sat in thought for a moment before finally shrugging to myself and putting on a heavy sweater, walking out the front door.

Maybe a walk would help me. I knew of a small park that wasn't far, anyway.

I shoved my hands in the pockets of my sweater as I walked. It was slightly colder than I expected. I was still trying to get used to the weather in Forks.

After about 15 minutes of a brisk walk, I saw the park in front of me. I smiled as I saw the swing set, making my way to it. I sat down, cringing at the cold seat, pushing myself back and forth with my foot. I breathed out heavily, realizing for the first time I could see my breath in the cold weather.

Maybe this was a stupid idea.

It was quiet, though, which I enjoyed.

That was, until, I heard two very loud, very drunk men approach the park. I sighed, getting up from the swing. I didn't feel like listening to them.

As I began walking away, I heard one of them say very loudly, "Hey, isn't that that one girl?"

"Hey!" The other one shouted at me, "Hey! You're the new girl, right?"

I just walked faster.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" His voice was decidedly much closer, "Hey!" He shouted one more time, and I could tell he was practically right behind me.

I decided to turn around with a polite smile, "Yep. That's me. The new girl."

"My sister told me about you," he said, "You punched her in the face."

I pursed my lips.

 _Of course_ he was Jess' brother.

"Yeah," I said, "Uh, sorry about that."

He just laughed obnoxiously loud," Ha! She can be a bitch sometimes, anyway."

I just nodded, not really knowing what else to do. After a moment I just said, "Well, bye." And turned around.

"Wait!" He said, grabbing my arm. I cringed away, "You're dating that Cullen girl, right? That's what Jess said."

"Brad, maybe we should just leave her alone." The other guy called from behind him.

"No, I wanna know." Brad said, staring at me intensely.

"Uh, yeah. Alice." I answered awkwardly. He grinned, predatorily.

"That's kinda hot," He said, stepping up closer to me. I took a few steps back, feeling threatened.

I pursed my lips again, "Yeah. Well, bye."

"Wait!" He said, grabbing my arm again, this time more roughly. I couldn't escape his grip. I immediately felt fear strike in my heart, "I'm curious," Brad continued, "Why do you like girls?"

I shrugged as best I could, trying to act nonchalant, "Why do _you_ like girls?" I asked back. He laughed loudly again.

"Bro, seriously." The second guy said, standing behind Brad.

"Why are you out so late?" Brad asked, ignoring his friend, "It can be dangerous out here for a girl like you. You might need someone to protect you."

"Well, in an ideal world, I wouldn't have to."

He laughed again, "This aint an ideal world, sweetcheeks. Do you think your girlfriend could protect you? I bet I could."

"I'm sure you could." I said, getting confused, trying to escape his grip again. He held on tighter.

"I'm curious," Brad started again, leaning in close. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, "Have you ever been with a man before?"

I looked down, "That's none of your business." I said after a moment. He just laughed.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." He said, "Maybe that's your problem," He leaned in even closer, and I had to lean back as much as I could, "Maybe you just need to be with a real man." I saw him glance at my lips.

Fear gripped at me again as I tried to escape his grasp once more.

I managed to laugh darkly, "And you think that man would be _you_?"

"Well, why not?" He asked, "I'm as good as it gets."

" _Brad."_ The other boy said.

"Danny, shut up!" Brad yelled, turning around real fast. I took the opportunity to escape from his grasp, quickly running away, "Dammit!" He shouted, running after me. He quickly caught up and grabbed my arm again. I wildly swung my other arm, my fist connecting with his face. The force of the punch caused him to turn his head, but he just laughed again.

His friend, Danny, ran up behind him, trying to pull him off me. Brad let go of me to struggle with him for a moment. I quickly ran away again.

Brad caught up again, this time grabbing me by my hair. I cried out in pain, reaching behind me to try and break his grip. He swung me around, and I saw his lip was bleeding. I glanced behind him and saw Danny lying on the ground, unconscious. Brad must have knocked him out.

I swallowed hard, trying my hardest to back away. I quickly backed into a tree, though. Brad took the opportunity to press his body against mine. I felt like throwing up. I felt his hand at the hem of my shirt, and closed my eyes tightly.

" _Don't_." I tried. He didn't listen.

"You just need a real man." Brad repeated, kissing me roughly on the neck. I tried to lean away.

The next thing I know, Brad was gone and Alice was standing in his place.

She looked positively _pissed_.

Wide eyed, I looked behind her and saw Brad groaning on the ground, shaking his head.

"What just _happened_?" He asked.

Alice quickly turned around, "You need to _leave_." She practically hissed, taking a threatening step towards him.

He just snorted a laugh, "Or _what_?"

"Just _go_. This is your last warning."

He grinned evilly, getting back up and staggering towards us.

To my surprise, she walked up to him

"Alice, be careful—" I said.

In a movement that my eyes could barely register, she grabbed him by the throat. Brad groaned in pain as Alice _lifted him off the ground_.

He was a little taller than me, making him _much_ taller than Alice, but she somehow managed the reach.

I stared, wide-eyed.

"I said. _Leave._ " Alice growled, actually _growled,_ throwing his body clear back to the playground. She quickly turned back around to look at me, a frown on her face. "Are you okay?" She asked, walking up to me. I just continued to stare at her, confused and a little scared. My heart was racing, _"Jade_ , did he hurt you?" She asked, glancing over my body for marks.

I simply shook my head no.

"Alright," Brad said, pain evident in his voice as he got back up and yelled, "I don't know _how_ you did that, but you're dead, bitch!"

Alice paid him no mind, easily picking me up bridal style. I blinked in surprised.

"Hang on." She simply said, and then we were moving. _Very fast_.

The wind was howling past us as she ran, and I could barely keep up with the scenery. Suddenly we were outside my house, and she carefully put me down.

"What just—" I began, but she cut me off.

"What were you _thinking_?" She shouted angrily at me, and I backed up a step.

"I was just—"

"Really, Jade? Taking a walk in the middle of the night? Are you _stupid_?" Alice asked, pacing back and forth very quickly, "He was going to—you were going to—" She shook her head of the thoughts.

She suddenly stopped, looking at me again. I was still wide-eyed, staring at her in confusion and shock.

Her features softened as she walked back up to me, "I'm sorry." She stated softly, reaching up a hand to my cheek, "Are you okay?"

"I'm—" I began, clearing my throat, "I'm very confused."

"But he didn't _hurt_ you, right? I got there before—"

"I'm fine." I insisted impatiently, "Please explain to me what just happened."

"I just _saved_ you!" She shouted

"I _saw_ that. _How_ did you do it?" I shouted back.

"It doesn't matter." Alice tried to brush it off.

" _Alice_ ," I began, "You _threw_ him off me, then _lifted_ him up into the air with _one hand_ , then picked me up like I was nothing, then ran back to my house in 2 minutes, which would have easily been a 10 minute run."

"To be fair," She tried, "You're very light."

"Oh, my god." I said, scratching at my head in impatience, "Humans can't do that." I stared at her for a moment, and it looked like she was trying to convey something to me with her eyes. Like she was too afraid to say it out loud. I felt my heart stop in my chest as I swallowed again, "Are you human?" I asked softly.

She stared at me sadly for a minute. I almost thought she didn't hear me, but she slowly shook her head as she said just as softly, " _No._ "

My eyes widened in shock. This couldn't be real.

"This is a joke." I said in denial, "Then what _are_ you?"

"I'd rather not tell you." Alice said.

I laughed humorlessly, "You cannot do that to me."

"I want you to figure it out."

I shook my head, "You've got to be kidding me."

"No," She simply said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'm…I'm sorry."

"I'm not sure I believe it _now_." I stated.

"I know it's a lot." She said sadly, "I'm sorry."

We stood in silence for a few minutes, just staring at each other. My stare was challenging, while hers just conveyed sadness.

After a minute Alice tilted her head to the side, frowning, as if hearing something, "I've got to go." She said suddenly. And quicker than my eyes could register, she was gone. I stared at the spot she was in for a few minutes before I finally walked into the house, frowning in thought.

In a daze, I walked to my room, lying down on my bed. After a few minutes of blissful ignorance, the night's events hit me like a ton of bricks.

I was almost—

Alice just—

She's not _human._

 _That's not possible,_ I thought to myself, quickly getting up from my bed and turning on my computer.

I frowned in thought. If she wasn't human, what _was_ she? I tried to fit all the pieces of the puzzle together.

She was really pale. And always felt cold. She was beyond beautiful, and super strong and fast.

I laughed darkly at the first thought that popped up in my head:

 _Vampire._

My computer slowly started up, and I opened a search engine.

 _Vampire myths_ I typed in.

 _Way_ too many things popped up. From what I could tell, they were all different. There were many varieties of vampire tales.

I sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Before I knew it, Grandma was knocking on my door, informing me that breakfast was ready. I frowned, looking at the clock.

9:30.

"I'm not hungry," I said, staring at the screen.

"Are you okay?" She asked, confusion laced in her voice.

"Yeah." I answered shortly, "Just doing homework."

"Okay." She said, not sounding convinced, shutting my door.

After researching countless sites and even more articles, I'd finally found something that fit.

It was under Native American myths.

Vampires were deathly cold, equally as pale, inhumanly strong and fast. They fed off the blood of humans, and were unnaturally beautiful as a mechanism to draw people to them so they could feed.

I realized suddenly that I'd never seen Alice eat before. Or any of the Cullen's, for that matter.

The article went on to say that werewolves were the natural enemy of the vampire, fighting to protect the human race.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

 _Could this be real_?

Without even thinking I grabbed my phone, dialing Alice's number.

It only rang once before she answered, "Hello?" She asked tentatively.

"Sooo, Alice." I began, barely able to register what I was about to say in a very serious light, "Are you a vampire?"

The line went quiet for a moment, and I thought maybe the line went dead, or she was about to laugh at me and say I was crazy, that the whole thing was some practical joke.

What I was not expecting, however, was for her to say:

"Yes."

* * *

 _ **A/N** : I still suck at writing serious stuff __( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Thanks for reading, though! I confess I don't have the next chapter written out yet, but I probably will have it done by tomorrow or the day after._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_** _Don't own Twilight. OC's are mine. No beta, any and all mistakes are mine._

* * *

The line went silent again as I considered her answer. It must have been some elaborate joke, really, but I couldn't shake the feeling of how real it all felt.

After a tense silence all I could manage was, "Oh."

"We need to talk." Alice said, "I'm coming over."

"I, uh—" I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Okay."

As I waited for Alice to arrive, my mind went blank. I think I was in shock, and denial. Vampires didn't _exist_. Yet it was humanly impossible for Alice to do what she did last night. She was so _tiny_.

 _Alice is a vampire._ I tried to convince myself.

 _Okay._

 _Because vampires_ _ **exist**_.

I could feel my heart racing, too fast, as my breath became shorter and quicker. I placed my hand over my heart, trying to calm my breathing. Was this a panic attack?

 _AliceisavampireAliceisavampireAliceisavampireAliceisavampireAliceisavampireAliceisavampire._

 _Oh my god._

I was startled out of my thoughts by a knock at the window. Alice was waiting outside.

My heart rate picked up even more. I stared at her through the window for a few moments before I realized I should probably let her in. I slowly got up and opened the window, motioning for her to come inside.

"Doors are a thing, you know." I couldn't help but comment.

Apparently that broke the tension she was feeling because she let out a soft laugh, "This is a private conversation; if your grandma knew I was here, the door would have to be open." I simply nodded as she gracefully crawled through the window before I shut it.

It got silent again as we stood, facing each other. We both looked at each other curiously.

I shook my head, "I don't know what to say." I said. She looked at me with a sad expression, leading me to sit on my bed before she sat in front of me.

"You must have questions…" She said, reaching out to take my hand before pausing, thinking better of it. She stared at her hands, balling them up into fists and then relaxing them. I'd never seen her look so forlorn, and I wanted to take her hands in mine to reassure her, but something stopped me. I studied her for a few more moments, and it seemed she refused to look me in the eye. "Are you scared?" She finally asked, her voice soft, almost sounding afraid of my answer.

I paused for a moment.

 _Was_ I scared?

I realized suddenly that no, I wasn't. I truly believed that Alice would never hurt me.

"No." Alice laughed humorlessly at that, causing me to frown, "What?" I asked, confused.

She still wouldn't look me in the eye, "You should be." She whispered.

That caused my heart rate to pick up all over again, though I still didn't feel any danger.

"I trust you."

Alice shook her head, finally looking me in the eye. Her stare was intense. "You shouldn't."

"What do you want from me?" I asked, almost angrily, "You haven't been a danger to me so far. If you haven't hurt me yet, why should I believe you would in the future?"

"It's not that simple."

"Then _explain_ it to me."

"It's a lot to explain." Alice said, "Too much for right now. You must have questions." She repeated her earlier words.

"Besides that one?" She nodded, and I shook my head impatiently. I _did_ have other questions, though. "How did you know where I was last night?"

A belated pause, "I'm psychic." Alice mumbled.

"Oh," I said, though disbelief was laced in my voice, "Are all, uh, vampires psychic?"

She shook her head no, "Some of us have powers. It's like if you have a certain talent when you're human, it's magnified as a vampire."

"Ah." I said, "And were you psychic as a human?"

"Presumably." Was all she said.

I frowned, "Presumably?"

Alice sighed, looking down, "I don't remember anything from when I was human."

"Oh. Is that the case for all vampires?"

"No. My case is somewhat…unique."

"Oh." I said again, trying to understand. Questions were still burning in my mind, "What kind of other abilities are there?"

"Well, Edward can read minds. Bella has the ability to protect her thoughts from things like that, to put it simply."

My brain stopped working as panic gripped my heart again, though for a different reason. "Edward can _read minds_?" I asked, voice several octaves higher than normal.

Alice frowned, "Is something wrong with that?"

"I mean—no, I guess not—it just, invades personal privacy, doesn't it?"

She smiled for the first time since she'd been there. It was small, but it was something, "Why, have you been thinking embarrassing things?"

I smiled back at her, "it's…possible."

She nodded, still smiling, "So he tells me."

"He _told_ you?" I shouted, just fueling her amusement.

"If it makes you feel better," Alice started, leaning dangerously close to me, "I think about you just as much. And my thoughts are probably _much_ more private." She suddenly realized how close she was and quickly pulled back. Too quickly for a human. I wished she would have stayed close.

Despite that, the air in the room was becoming less tense, and I was grateful for it.

I suddenly realized I was blushing. A moment later I recollected myself, glaring at her playfully, "Okay, now is _not_ the time for that, Miss Cullen."

"Miss Cullen, hmm?" She was continuously amused.

My glare didn't falter, "I still have a lot of questions."

"Ah, questions." She said with a sage nod, "Please, continue."

"Why do I feel like you're mocking me?"

Alice tilted her head to the side for a moment in consideration, "I'm sorry. I'm don't mean to. Edward explained to me that this would be somewhat awkward. I'm still not good with awkward situations."

"What do you mean, 'Edward explained' to you?"

"Bella was human when they met," She simply explained, "They had a similar situation, kind of."

"Ah." I said in mock understanding.

"Now _you're_ mocking _me."_

"Apparently both of us refuse to take anything seriously."

Alice grinned before it faltered, "That can't be all of your questions."

I frowned. Suddenly all my questions were out the window.

Then I remembered one very important one.

"So, uh, you…feed…off human blood?"

"No." She insisted with the shake of her head, "I—my family and I—we only feed off of animals. We call ourselves 'vegetarians'."

"Oh." Was all I said in reply, though I was secretly a little relieved. I cleared my throat, "How old are you, really?"

"A little younger than your Grandma, actually."

"Aw, come on," My face scrunched up, "You didn't have to explain it like _that_."

She laughed, "How _else_ should I have said it?"

"You could have forgone mentioning my Grandma at _all_." I pointed out.

Alice just shrugged, amused. We sat in silence for a moment, just studying each other.

"So this is real." I finally said. She just nodded, almost sadly. I suddenly had a thought, "But vampires can't go in the sun. I see you in the sun like every day."

Alice looked at me, almost confused, "No, you don't."

"Pretty sure I do."

"There's always cloud cover." She insisted. I frowned in thought.

"Are you _serious_? Clouds are the only thing keeping you from, what, being reduced to ash?"

She laughed again, "It's not that dramatic. It's hard to explain, actually. I'd have to show you."

I looked at her, "It doesn't _hurt_ you, does it?"

"No." She insisted, "I just…sparkle, I guess."

" _Sparkle_?" I asked incredulously. She merely nodded, "That's…kind of gay." I said with a laugh.

"The woman says to her _girlfriend_." Alice said, amused herself.

"Ah, so we upgraded to girlfriends, now, did we?" I smirked.

Her face turned pale, "Sorry. Sometimes I move too fast—"

My smile interrupted her, "No. I was just teasing. I'd be glad to call you my girlfriend." I said, noting her face turning pale again, "What is that? Are you blushing or something?"

Alice merely brought her hand to her cheek, frowning in thought. "I didn't know I could blush." She said.

I grinned, "Glad to see I have that effect on you."

She just shook her head with her own smile, "You do."

A few moments passed in blissful silence before I said, "So. My girlfriend is a vampire."

"Is that okay?" She asked tentatively.

"I mean—yes? This still doesn't really feel real, if I'm being honest. I'd ask for _proof_ but last night seems proof enough…" I said, "But to answer your question: yes. It's okay. I'm okay with this. My girlfriend is a vampire. An un-aging, inhumanly strong, inhumanly fast, inhumanly beautiful vampire." It felt strange to say that. Alice just sat there staring at me, as if considering something. I was confused, "What?"

"Nothing." Alice assured, going silent for a moment before reconsidering, "I'd never wanted to be able to read minds like Edward does until I met you."

My face contorted in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You're kind of unreadable, I guess." She answered with a half shrug, looking down. I had to laugh at that.

"Me?" I asked and she nodded, looking back up at me, "Please. I'm practically an open book."

She grinned at that, though the mirth didn't quite reach her eyes, "No, you're not. You're surprisingly hard to read, even for us—except for Edward, of course—but even my visions are sometimes off because of you."

"I don't understand." I said dumbly, shaking my head.

"My visions come at random times, and they are fickle. They change based on people's choices. No vision is set in stone. I know this. Yet my visions of you always surprise me. Maybe that just means you're impulsive. I don't know." She paused for a moment, deep in thought, "I spent such a long time…" She shook her head, "This isn't how I thought it would go."

"And you've lost me again." I let out a soft laugh, "What do you mean?"

"I'm psychic." Alice simply repeated, as if that answered everything.

"Yes," I nodded, "I got that." I waited for her to elaborate. She frowned at me, looking unsure if she wanted to continue.

She took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, "Why do you make me so nervous?" She mumbled, almost too low for me to hear. Before I could say anything she continued with, "I knew we were going to meet. I knew…I saw it. A while ago. I saw us meeting on your first day of school. But so far…that's almost the only thing that I've seen that's made sense. With the dance…I should have known. And Jason," She frowned, looking into my eyes. Her stare was almost too much for me to handle, but I made the effort to stare back, "I should have seen…" she trailed off, shaking her head slightly, suddenly unable to look me in the eyes, "I'm sorry," She whispered, "I should have seen it."

It took me a moment to register that she was blaming herself for Jason's death. It broke my heart—seeing her like this. I immediately frowned, reaching out for her hand. It was cold, I was getting used to that, but now that I knew _why_ , it barely fazed me.

"Alice." I said softly. She didn't lift her head up, "Alice, please. Look at me." She didn't, but I continued anyway, "The dance wasn't your fault. Jason—" I held back tears as I swallowed the lump in my throat "Jason wasn't your fault. Okay?" She still wouldn't look at me, so I placed my hand under her chin, lifting her head up until I could see her eyes. I cupped her cheek with my hand, hoping that it would somehow help convey what I was saying, "Sometimes…things just happen. No one can see it coming. Not even a psychic. Okay? And don't you dare think for a second that anyone blames you for his death—" Alice flinched at that, but I continued "—and don't you dare for a second blame yourself. It's hard enough losing someone. Blaming yourself makes it impossible to move forward."

"And as far as everything else—I'm not going to lie…it's…a lot. But I can handle it, okay? I don't want you to think I'm upset with you or anything. You _saved_ me last night. No, you've saved me in ways I couldn't even describe since we've met…" I trailed off, shaking my head slightly and closing my eyes, which made me aware of the tears in my eyes. A tear trailed down my cheek as I opened my eyes again to see her staring back at me, "And I—I think I love you—" That was a lie; I _knew_ I loved her, but I was afraid to jump all the way in, "So, I'm okay. You're okay. We're okay, okay?"

I realized after I finished speaking that I was slightly shaking. I just said a lot. I wasn't used to speaking that much, let alone being so real about something. I exhaled loudly, dropping my head down, trying to expel my nerves. The moment I looked back up, I saw that Alice has leaned forward again, so that she was just a breath away.

"I fell in love with you before we met," She mumbled slowly, staring at my lips. My heart rate picked up tenfold, "I didn't know I'd be able to love you more."

The next thing I know, her lips are connected to mine and she was pushing me back to lay down. She laid down on top of me and my hands immediately found her hips, desperately trying to pull her closer to me, even though our bodies were already tight together. One of her hands cupped my cheek while the other braced herself on my bed.

I don't know how long we laid there, tongues dancing together—an eternity wouldn't have been long enough—but it wasn't too long before I felt her hand leave my face and reach for the hem of my shirt. Her hand began snaking its way up my shirt, fingers dancing along my skin. Warmth was already spreading through my body, but that set my skin on fire. I felt her hand brush against the material of my bra and I shuddered at the contact.

It took my brain a moment to properly realize what was happening and what it was probably going to lead to. My body and brain wanted different things. Panic nearly gripped at my heart, and I quickly reached for Alice's arm, pulling it out from under my shirt. She pulled away from our kiss and looked at me, confused.

My breathing was heavy and I had to clear my throat before I could speak, "I—"

Her features became understanding, and she smiled at me, "It's okay."

I still felt bad, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Alice repeated sincerely, "I don't want to move too fast for you." She sweetly kissed my forehead, rolling off my body so that we were laying side by side. My body immediately missed the contact, but she turned to her side and wrapped her arm around me, giving me some of the contact I craved, "Besides," she continued, "Like you said: this is…a lot. To deal with. We don't want to go too fast. Also: I think you probably need some sleep. Have you slept at all since yesterday?"

"Uh…no?" I answered sheepishly. My breathing started normalizing, which I was grateful for, but at that moment I realized how tired I actually was. I both felt and heard her laugh softly, which made me smile.

"Then get some sleep, silly."

I frowned at the thought, "But I don't want you to leave." I said, sounding rather pathetic, in my opinion.

She laughed softly again, "I didn't say I was _leaving_."

"Oh." I said dumbly, "Nap time for both of us?"

"I don't sleep."

I paused, honestly too tired to think of anything to say.

"I don't know what to say to that." I said, "Actually—I mean—how do you not _sleep_?"

"I don't need to." She said simply, with as much as a shrug as she could muster in her position.

"So you're awake all the time." I surmised.

"Yep."

"24 hours a day."

"Yeah."

"365 days a year?"

She laughed softly, " _Yes_."

"But _what do you do with all that free time_?"

She shrugged to the best of her abilities again, "A lot of stuff."

"Hmm." Was all I said in return.

A few moments passed before Alice hugged me tighter, laughing into my shoulder.

"What?" I asked

"I can't believe out of everything we just went over, my sleep schedule is what gets you the most." She said through laughter.

I laughed with her, "I don't know, man, sleep is a beautiful thing. I almost feel bad for you."

"It's okay," she said, "It's not like I remember what it felt like, so I can't miss it. Emmet sometimes complains about how he misses dreaming."

I felt a pang of sorrow, "You don't remember being human at all?" I felt her shake her head no, "I'm sorry." Was all I could think to say.

"It's okay." Alice insisted, "From what I've learned, it might be better that I don't remember."

I paused for a moment, unsure if I should ask. Eventually my curiosity won out, "Can I ask why?"

"As far as I can tell, I had visions when I was human, too. I was put into a psychiatric ward, where eventually a vampire took interest in me and changed me. Then I had a vision of—I knew I was going to meet Carlisle and them."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't worry about it anymore. There's no point in looking at the past, when all we have left is the future."

"Surprisingly wise words."

" _Surprisingly_?" Alice sounded mock-offended, "Wisdom comes with age, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, _miss_ _grandma_ over here." I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth, "I kind of hate myself for saying that."

Alice just laughed, "Get some sleep. I'll be here."

"What if my grandma walks in?"

"I'll know before she enters. I'll just hide."

I snorted at the thought, "Please hide in the closet so I can make some sort of joke about you coming _out_ of the closet."

She laughed again, "I'll have you know I've been 'out' since my first vision of you."

"Mmh," I said thoughtfully, "and when was that, I wonder?"

Alice paused, "I'll tell you someday." I just laughed. She nudged my shoulder, "Go to sleep. You're weird when you're tired."

"I'll have you know I'm _always_ weird. It's part of my charm."

"Weird _er_."

I scoffed, closing my eyes, "You win this round."

The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was her soft laughter.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Hoo boy have I been neglecting my stories. Sorry :( can't promise when the next chapter will be out, but I'll try and make it soon._


End file.
